Dulces Sueños
by NeSLY
Summary: La policia se esta volviendo loca por culpa de una banda que se encarga de robar a todas sus victimas engañandolas y haciendolas creer lo que no son... estos cuatro criminales siempre dejan a sus victimas con unos Dulces Sueños... SasuNaru
1. Falsa Inocencia

DULCES SUEÑOS

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**CAPITULO 1: **Falsa Inocencia

Sasuke no cree en la inocencia. Por lo menos no cree que ésta existiera, no ha visto aquella característica en nadie más que en sus compañeros de escuela, cuando eran unos niños, pero ahí no contaba, por falta de experiencia todos eran inocentes. Ahora a sus veinte y tantos no había visto nadie que por lo menos lo aparentara en su físico, nadie y eso lo entristecía aunque jamás lo compartiera, no es que él fuera un santo pero uno de sus deseos era ese… poder ver la inocencia reflejada.

Camino como todas las noches por el parque iluminado a esas horas con los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, pidiéndoles a sus padres que les compraran un algodón de dulce o que los subiera a algún juego. A Sasuke no le gustaban las personas, sin embargo en aquel parque era donde más se reflejaba la inocencia, le gustaba caminar hacia su casa y oír los gritos de los niños, sus risas, y no es que deseara ser padre ¡oh no! Pero era un pequeño secreto que le gustaba tener, la inocencia era sinónimo de paz.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ya había salido del trabajo, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de salir del parque y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, a unas cuantas calles había un bar, no estaría mal tomar algo, pensó. Y para cuando se dio cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el pequeño bar muy concurrido a esas horas, entro con paso lento sin fijarse en las personas, se sentó en la barra y empezó a beber un poco de lo primero que sabía que le servirían en seguida.

Pasaron los minutos y ya tranquilo se levantó, por hoy esta dosis de alcohol estaba bien, se levanto con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie, pero que él tuviera cuidado no quería decir que el resto lo tuviera, un cuerpo se chocó con fuerza al suyo logrando que volviera a sentarse -¡lo siento!- un rubio algo agitado le sonrió y por un momento Sasuke sintió que su búsqueda había finalizado –es que mis amigos son unos idiotas- rió un poco cerrando sus ojos y rascando su nuca. Aquel gesto tan solo le confirmo a Sasuke que, si, su búsqueda había finalizado.

-no hay problema- pero él no era un idiota enamoradizo ni esas tonterías, no hizo ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ahora sabía que vendría más seguido a ese bar

-oye pero permíteme disculparme, te invito una copa- con total naturalidad el rubio se sentó a su lado en el siguiente banco y le pidió al bar tender otra copa, le volvió a sonreír a pesar de que Sasuke nunca imitó el gesto –soy Naruto ¿vienes muy seguido?-

-no, hoy solo fue casualidad-

Estrecharon sus manos y antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta el rubio ya hablaba con él como si se conocieran de años, sus expresiones, sus risas, sus gestos, eran completamente libres, no pretendían nada, por lo menos no a sus ojos ¿Acaso ese rubio no sabía que no era bueno charlar de ese modo con un completo desconocido?

+++--+++

'Este robo es el número veinte y dos en este mes, un tema que nos preocupa mucho y por el que se está intentando encontrar a los culpables, se considera que es una banda compuesta por a lo mucho cinco jóvenes debido a que los afectados siempre nos han mencionado a estos muchachos con las características similares, hasta ahora la policía no tiene idea de quienes puedan ser pero…'

Deidara apagó el televisor y bufó con molestia. Odiaba las noticias y aún más cuando le echaban en cara a la policía el no encontrar a los criminales ¿podrían ellos encontrarlos? No es nada fácil ir tras una sombra sin nombre ni cara, si aún teniendo nombres es difícil atraparlos, peor ahora que él ni siquiera tenía un nombre, lo único que tenía era una descripción de los afectados.

-Deidara…- un pelirrojo serio se situó frente al escritorio del rubio y este levantó la mirada

-¿tienes los retratos hablados? –

-si- levantó unas pequeñas carpetas que tenía en las manos –y también su forma de actuar cuando atrapan a sus victimas-

-haber veamos, Sasori ¿has hablado con Itachi?-

-si, pero dice que ahora esta en otro caso, no puede ayudarnos-

Deidara chasqueó la lengua molesto, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en este caso, e Itachi era el mejor –comienza- Sasori le pasó la primera carpeta la cuál abrió de inmediato Deidara

-él según los asaltados se muestra como un muchacho alegre, juguetón y muy risueño- el dibujo a carboncillo que tenía en sus manos Deidara era la de un joven de gran sonrisa y cabello alborotado –castaño, ojos café y complexión delgada, se han reportado tres robos a su cargo-

-ella se comporta de manera sensual y atrayente, para ser más exactos de manera provocativa- ahora se mostraba la imagen de una mujer delgada con una coleta muy larga –rubia, delgada, ojos azules, ella tiene 3 robos también-

-cualquiera diría que es tu versión femenina Deidara-sempai- el rubio le envió una fría mirada a Tobi mientras lo observaba sentarse junto a Sasori, el pelinegro decidió callarse, últimamente Deidara andaba de un humor insoportable.

-ella a diferencia de la anterior es más coqueta pero no de forma sensual, más bien es de esas chicas que parecen gustarles solamente la diversión y que envuelve con su belleza- la imagen de una muchacha sonriente con su cabello por los hombros fue la imagen que se mostró –pelirosa, ojos verdes, delgada y tiene cuatro robos reportados-

-él a diferencia de los otros es un completo misterio, dicen que no habla mucho pero es muy curioso, incluso ese aire de misterio supongo a de ser lo que lo vuelve tan atrayente- ahora tenia la imagen de un muchacho de cabello corto, sin mucho expresión en su rostro pero con una mirada profunda, de seguro descrita así por sus victimas –pelinegro, ojos negros, alto, complexión delgada y cinco robos-

-y por último el más interesante de todos- está vez fue la voz de Tobi quien llamó la atención de Deidara –el rubio de ojos azules- Deidara observó la imagen de un muchacho sonriente pareciera que estuviera posando para una foto según la imagen –es muy apuesto y el dibujo por así lo demuestra, según los testimonios destila una inocencia impresionante, serías incapaz de sospechar de alguien así. Siete robos-

Deidara miró fijamente la imagen del último muchacho, era muy apuesto, si solamente la descripción lo ponía de esa manera, entendía perfectamente el por que envolvía a los demás con tanta facilidad –las victimas le han puesto Kyuubi, cuando las cosas cambian el rubio se vuelve la sensualidad en persona- el de coleta enarcó una ceja

-así que Kyuubi…-

-lo más seguro es que él sea el que está a la cabeza de todo-

-¿edad?- Deidara dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y miró a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta

-sus edad suponemos varían entre 18 y 24 no más-

-¿no hay alguna pista de sus identidades?-

-pues sus nombres, son los mismos que le han dicho a todas sus victimas pero lo más seguro es que sean falsos o que los hayan tomados de personas con características similares a las suyas-

-¿apellidos?-

-no-

Deidara pasó sus manos por el rostro buscando sacarse el estrés un poco aunque sabía que eso sería imposible -bueno ¿y cuales son sus nombres entonces?-

-veamos, en el orden que te di las carpetas…- Sasori buscó una pequeña hoja que tenía y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad –Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sai y… Naruto-

+++--+++

-…y estoy a punto de terminar el tercer ciclo en la U, estudio artes- Sasuke asintió ante las palabras de Naruto, Dios… estaba seguro de que ya se sabía toda la vida del rubio, pero aún así no estaba aburrido, y eso ya era muy extraño -¿y tú?-

-a mi me faltan dos ciclos para graduarme pero igualmente ya trabajo-

-¿en serio? Yo también trabajo pero no es algo que me consuma mucho tiempo- Sasuke no se había dado cuenta pero ya tenían una cercanía extraña, Naruto reía a momentos y el sonreía.

-¿entonces no es un trabajo estable?-

-lo es- aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa que Sasuke no había visto antes en él a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, el rubio bebió un poco de su cóctel y Sasuke pensó que aquella sonrisa acompañada por ese gesto fue demasiado sensual –y trae muchas ganancias-

-¿y de que es?

-de recolección de piezas valiosas-

-¿antigüedades?-

-no precisamente, pero algo parecido, aunque a veces también nos hemos encontrado con valiosísimas antigüedades ¿y tú en que trabajas?- antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta el también había terminado preguntando un par de cosas movido por la curiosidad que aquel rubio le producía e incluso respondiendo algunas preguntas esperando para plantear las suyas, no sabía ni era conciente del tipo de preguntas que Naruto le hacía.

+++--+++

-me dijeron que me estabas buscando- Uchiha Itachi se asomó por la oficina de su rubio amigo y este sonrió débilmente al verlo entrar

-necesito que te unas conmigo para ubicar a esta dichosa banda-

-te advertí que tomar ese caso te iba a traer muchos problemas- el pelinegro se sentó con tranquilidad frente al rubio y este solamente rodó los ojos –pero ya estoy en un caso de narcotraficantes y es más pesado de lo que te imaginas, en unos días incluso tendré que salir de viaje-

-es que son demasiado escurridizos, escogen tan bien a sus victimas-

-¿ni siquiera una pista?-

-solo sus rostros y tampoco es que voy a mandar a los policías a arrestar a todos los que se parezcan a los del dibujo-

-sería una opción-

-Itachi…-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero no han buscado en los archivos penales-

-hay unos cuantos con sus características pero por edad han sido descartados, irónicamente estos asaltantes no tienen antecedentes penales-

-¿edad?-

-son muy jóvenes no pasan de los 24 ¿puedes creer? Incluso hasta podría asegurarte que en realidad no pasan de los 22 pero sería demasiado exacto, creo que lo único que tenemos es el nombre de su banda-

-dulces sueños- completó Itachi con una sonrisa sarcástica que molesto al rubio.

+++--+++

Abrió la puerta del departamento torpemente y retrocedió a pasos sintiendo la boca del rubio sobre la suya, cerró la puerta del mismo modo y empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Naruto quien gimió lentamente al sentir la caricia. Sasuke sabía muy bien que por los besos que le daba la inocencia de Naruto no era más que en apariencia, pero aún así había algo en ese cuerpo que lo excitaba, que hacía que su pecho se contrajera con fuerza al imaginar que su boca rozaría en totalidad aquella piel.

-ah… espera Sasuke… yo…- la voz de Naruto acompañada por los leves temblores que tenía su cuerpo lo hacían perder la razón a cada momento, deslizó su boca al cuello del rubio quien se irguió logrando que sus pelvis se rozaran por lo que Sasuke separo su boca del cuello del ojiazul

-ah… Naruto no hagas eso- aquella fricción había despertado aún mas sus sentidos y empezó a caminar entre besos apasionados hacia su habitación.

Lo recostó en su cama y se colocó sobre su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro le encantaba la mirada que le enviaba Naruto en esos momentos, desabrochó con cuidado la camisa del rubio y empezó a besar lentamente el estómago bronceado antes sus ojos ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Lo había conocido apenas hace unas horas, y ahora estaba ahí disfrutando de ese cuerpo como si nada. Aunque nada no era la palabra precisamente.

Llegó una vez más al cuello del menor y este se estremeció una vez más, Sasuke lo había descubierto el punto débil de Naruto era su cuello –espera…- Naruto lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que ambos cambiaran de posición, quedando Sasuke recostado y Naruto sobre sus caderas –Sasuke… eres muy apuesto…- la mano de Naruto rozó su torso sobre la camisa –pero te has equivocado al elegirme- el Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo confundido y sin notar a donde se dirigía la otra mano del rubio.

-¿Naruto? – se acomodó como pudo hasta quedar sentado aún con Naruto sobre sus caderas, una mano de Naruto se levantó cerca de su cara y Sasuke pudo observar un poco de polvo blanco en la palma del mismo

-Dulces Sueños… Sasuke- el rubio sopló débilmente pero aún así Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que todos esos movimientos fueron demasiados rápidos, sintió sobre su rostro y en el aire que respiraba el polvo que Naruto acababa de lanzarle

-dulces… ¿que?-

Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y por unos segundos se sintió mareado ¿Qué demonios le había lanzado? Lo último que vió fue la sonrisa de Naruto, la misma sonrisa que había visto en el bar y que en ese momento le había parecido sensual.

+++--+++

-¡Naruto!- sintió a Ino subirse en su espalda con una sonrisa inmensa y él lo único que hizo fue corresponderle a la sonrisa –vaya que tienes suerte esta vez si que te has encontrado con un millonario-

-si, eso parece- la muchacha se bajó y le ofreció un poco de jugo de naranja que tenía en una pequeña botella que el rubio bebió de inmediato -¿ya terminaron?-

-casi-

-Naruto… Naruto…- una sonriente pelirosa se acercó a ellos contoneando sus caderas demostrando que en realidad la sensual del grupo no era Ino como de seguro suponía la policía, lejos de fingir y en la vida real la sensual era Sakura –ese muchacho si que era apuesto-

-¿lo viste Sakura?-

-pero por supuesto, muy apuesto en realidad, pero nunca nadie como tú- Sakura acarició la mejilla de Naruto olvidando la presencia de Ino y aplicando ese jueguito que siempre había tenido con el rubio.

-lo se- contestó tranquilo y con aquella sonrisa que mataba de amor a muchas de las chicas que habían a su alrededor, menos a sus amigas, claro, o por lo menos eso era lo que él suponía

-y le sigues ganando a Sai- esta vez observaron como Kiba y Sai se les acercaban por lo que la sonrisa de Naruto cambió a una de post victoria

-pero no será por mucho tiempo- Sai miró fijamente al rubio y este solamente amplio su sonrisa.

-niños, ya terminamos- observaron a lo lejos a Anko haciéndoles señas y a Kakashi subiendo al camión en el sitio del conductor, los cinco tan solo asintieron y a diferencia de los dos mayores que se fueron en el camión, ellos subieron al descapotable amarillo que era conducido por Naruto.

+++--+++

Estaba mareado, con ganas de vomitar, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, con fuertes punzadas y con su cuerpo más pesado que nunca. Que asquerosa sensación, abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar al sentir la luz del sol en ellos, maldita jaqueca, la imagen de un sonriente Naruto vino a su mente de inmediato y una vez más abrió sus ojos pero esta vez haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para poder mantenerlos abiertos, se levantó con pereza y se apoyó en la pared aún confundido.

-¿que demonios me pasa?- caminó hacia el baño sin abrir bien los ojos y lavó su cara de inmediato, lo cual aparentemente le bajó la presión por lo que sus nauseas se intensificaron, apoyó sus manos en el lavabo y una vez recupero el dominio sobre su cuerpo camino de regreso a su habitación esta vez con sus sentidos más despiertos, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar su habitación completamente vacía únicamente con su cama.

Apresuró el paso hacía la sala, la cocina, el estudio y la habitación de huéspedes, todo completamente vacío, todo a excepción de las cosas extremadamente grandes como para llevárselas e intentar pasar desapercibidos, ladeo un poco su cabeza y sintió el enojo llenar sus venas #_Sasuke… eres muy apuesto, pero te has equivocado al elegirme…_# Maldito. Maldito rubio, se acerco a la pared de su sala y observó el escrito que había en la pared endureciendo sus gestos y apretando sus puños.

'Dulces Sueños Sasuke'

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

_Y bueno… yo se que todos ustedes me han de odiar por estar publicando un fic nuevo y no actualizar los que tengo pendientes, pero es que yo quería publicar este por que es una idea que se me cruzo por la cabeza. Asi que espero que lo disfruten y les guste._

_Les cuento que esto iba a ser en un principio un one shot pero me salió extremadamente extenso incluso más que 'el chico que me gusta' que es el one shot mas largo que tengo por lo que decidi separarlo en capitulos, y a la final quedaron solo seis capitulos, asi que no se preocupen por que este ya esta terminado, asi es que si alguien le gusto la trama intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda._

_Me despido, y hasta el proximo capi!_


	2. Nunca Intentes Atrapar a Un Astuto

**DULCES SUEÑOS **

**CAPITULO 2: **No Intentes Atrapar a Un Astuto

La carcajada de Itachi se escuchó en todo el piso. Estúpido hermano. A estas alturas ¿Por qué lo había llamado a él? Ah… claro se suponía que Itachi era un buen detective. Pero para variar se había equivocado con Itachi, tal y como se había equivocado con aquel rubio, demonios primera vez en su vida que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y le pasaba esta idiotez… pero se las iba a pagar ¡oh si! Como que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke se las iba a pagar.

-es que eres un imbécil Sasuke- las carcajadas del Uchiha mayor fueron cesando hasta convertirse en risas y luego terminar en una plácida sonrisa -¿tan bueno estaba?-

-no hables de esa manera idiota-

-pero es una pregunta de interés ¿lo estaba?-

-no te interesa-

-es para la investigación, debes colaborar-

-púdrete- el timbre en el departamento de Sasuke resonó con fuerza, pero él lo ignoró por completo no iba a recibir a nadie y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba en estos momentos, pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Itachi ya se había levantado y había abierto la puerta

-gracias por venir Deidara- el rubio asintió y observó el lugar con una mirada analizadora como si comparara los patrones del robo.

-él es Deidara y esta a cargo de la banda Dulces Sueños- Sasuke asintió todavía molesto con toda la situación, lo que menos quería era a mas gente metida en su apartamento y enterándose de todo

-quisiera que me respondas a unas preguntas ¿bien?- el Uchiha menor apenas asintió –de acuerdo, dime ¿cuál de estos muchachos estuvo contigo anoche?- Sasuke tomó la carpeta que le entregó el rubio y ojeo entre los rostros dibujados ¿tantos eran?

-es él-

Itachi y Deidara se acercaron a la imagen y observaron al sonriente muchacho que aparecía en ella –oh vaya…-

-es muy apuesto- Sasuke miró de mala manera a Itachi este lo ignoró completamente mirando a Deidara -¿saben algo de él?-

-no, pero suponemos que es el líder de la banda, perfecto enseguida llamare a unos detectives para que vengan a hacer el peri…-

-no- los dos mayores observaron a Sasuke –no quiero a nadie aquí-

-pero ¿y tus pertenencias?-

-me tienen sin cuidado, no quiero a nadie más aquí y mucho menos que esto se divulgue-

-pero…-

-déjalo Deidara-

+++--+++

Camino con tranquilidad con una toalla colgando de su hombro ignorando por completo a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, le gustaba el gimnasio, era su lugar preferido, el ejercicio le sacaba todo el estrés de encima e incluso lo ayudaba a olvidar, de vez en cuando hacía tanto ejercicio que se acostaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido de inmediato. Por eso le encantaba el gimnasio no solo mejoraba su cuerpo, que por el momento era su arma de trabajo sino que lo mantenía saludable.

-Hey Naruto…- observó a Kiba doblando sus brazos con una de las máquinas y sonrió para saludarlo, las únicas personas a las que les dirigía la palabra dentro del gimnasio eran sus amigos

-¿ya terminas?-

-no, recién comienzo… ¿oye podemos abolir esa regla de no seducir a gente del gimnasio?-

-¿por?-

-acabo de ver a una mujer increíble y…-

-olvídalo- esta vez la voz de Sai quien había permanecido recostado alzando unas pesas los distrajo –con una vez bastaría para que la policía sospechara, y nosotros venimos todos los días-

-Sai tiene razón, lo siento Kiba- el castaño solamente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza volviendo a sus ejercicios

-¿y las muchachas?-

-creo que en las caminadoras-

-Sai voy a donde las masajistas ¿vienes?-

-te alcanzo en unos minutos-

-de acuerdo- continuó caminando con tranquilidad y tan solo por distracción miró por el ventanal del lugar y se agachó de improviso al divisar a Sasuke caminando por la vereda "_¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_"

Era cierto que muchas veces corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con sus victimas pero nunca hasta ahora se los habían encontrado –demonios…- murmuro con molestia al verlo entrar a gimnasio por lo que permaneció agachado mientras lo veía charlar con un castaño de pelo largo, seguramente amigo suyo

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-¡Hinata!- respondió un tanto asustado al notar la presencia de una bella pelinegra detrás suyo, siempre le había parecido una niña linda, pero a ella sería incapaz de hacerle lo que le había hecho a muchos, ella era demasiado dulce, y por eso mismo había marcado distancia con ella por que era conciente de que Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Qué haces en el piso?-

-es que… se me calló algo, pero no importa- sonrió un poco, levantándose algo temeroso y observando de reojo a Sasuke –Hinata… ¿Quién es ese muchacho que está hablando con tu primo?-

-con Neji-niisan…- la pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada –ah… es Uchiha Sasuke-kun, son amigos desde la infancia pero no viene muy seguido-

-desde la infancia- aquella información le cayó como un balde de agua fría "_¡demonios!_" amaba ese gimnasio pero lastimosamente su dueño era Neji y si él era amigo de Sasuke, tendría que marcharse.

-¿te pasa algo?-

-si, me voy a tener que ir Hinata, despídeme de Neji-

-pero ¿Por qué no te despides de él?-

-no tengo tiempo, nos vemos- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a la muchacha que solo lo vió alejarse y sonrió tímidamente ante el gesto del ojiazul.

Naruto camino de inmediato hacia los lockers mientras marcaba el número de Sai, si algo les había ordenado a los chicos es que SIEMPRE tuvieran su celular encendido y estuvieran atentos a él -¿Naruto?- la extrañeza en la voz de Sai no lo sorprendió después de todo acababan de encontrarse

-Sai habla con todos los muchachos y salgan ahora mismo del gimnasio, pero ¡ya!- cortó la llamada y sacó sus pertenencias de inmediato.

Salió del gimnasio con cuidado, mirando de un lado a otro y abrió su descapotable esperando a que sus amigos hicieran acto de presencia –Naruto…- los cuatro muchachos caminaban aparentemente tranquilos pero aún así de forma rápida -¿que sucede?- Sakura observó al rubio y todos subieron de inmediato al auto, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, y aun con su atuendo deportivo, ni el mismo Naruto había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

-no podremos volver al gimnasio- todos lo miraron extrañados mientras empezaba a conducir –resulta que el tipo al que robamos ayer es amigo de la infancia de Neji-

-¡maldición!- Kiba golpeó el asiento con su puño –y de paso es comienzo de mes, acabamos de pagar la mensualidad-

-pues ese dinero se perdió muchachos- Naruto giró en una esquina aún nervioso por lo sucedido, nunca en todo este tiempo se había encontrado con alguna de sus victimas.

+++--+++

-¿nada?-

-nada- confirmó Deidara al ver a Itachi sentarse junto a él en el comedor –es inútil, nunca dejan una sola pista-

-creo que deberías comer algo- Deidara negó de inmediato y continuó leyendo la información en su laptop –el comedor como su nombre lo dice es para comer, no para trabajar-

-pues este caso me quita el apetito-

-no estás tras un asesino, así que no exageres-

-pero es un mes ya, y no sabemos ni tenemos nada de ellos-

-eres un gran detective Deidara se que lo conseguirás-

-oye y a todas estas ¿tú por que no estás ni un poco preocupado por tu caso o más que sea por que tú hermano? Que ya es parte de las estadísticas de esa banda-

-Sasuke es un idiota- el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sintiendo el peso de su trabajo un tanto disminuido –y mi caso pues hay que tomarlo con calma, ahora es hora del almuerzo y no quiero amargarme la hora, yo pienso que tu deberías hacer lo mismo- Deidara solamente suspiró y cerró su laptop aceptando una manzana que le estiraba el pelinegro, tan solo serían unos minutos después de todo.

+++--+++

Sasuke movía constantemente sus dedos sobre el mesón del bar. Tomó otra copa y por la hora que le mostraba su reloj supo que el rubio no era ni un poquito idiota, aunque también había que ser muy estúpido para creer que Naruto se volvería a aparecer por el mismo bar, pero al final de todo nada perdía con intentar. Suspiro cansado y pagó la cuenta, se subió a su coche que por suerte no había pasado por el mismo destino que sus otras pertenencias, no es que no le importara.

Los muy malditos deben estar muy felices, sus pertenencias de seguro sumaban varios miles de dólares, pero el dinero nunca había sido un problema para él y muchos menos su familia, tenía una cuenta bancaria amplia. Pero era su orgullo lo que el rubio se había llevado con él y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo a como diera lugar, se detuvo en la zona de discotecas tan conocida en la ciudad y pensó que a lo mejor con un poco de suerte la vería.

Miró diversos lugares con diferentes números, con mucha gente haciendo cola, con diferentes colores, pero sobre todo mucho ruido, odiaba esos lugares tan ruidosos, una pequeña idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y sonrió buscó la discoteca más visitada, la más juvenil y ruidosa de todas, si justamente ayer lo habían asaltado, seguramente hoy estarían celebrando.

+++--+++

La música resonaba en el lugar y Naruto cerraba los ojos cada vez que su cuerpo se movía con sensualidad conciente de las miradas que su cuerpo tenía en ese momento, la canción aumento de velocidad de forma que su cuerpo se movía cada vez con mas fuerza, el lugar se lleno de gritos ante la canción que en estos momentos era la que estaba de moda y la que cualquier adolescente quería bailar, la voz del cantante resonaba casi hasta dejarlos sordos, pero a pocos le importaba.

Abrió los ojos moviéndose un poco más lento y divisando a sus amigos que estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, aunque Naruto era el menor del grupo sentía una enorme necesidad de vigilar que siempre estuvieran bien, eran como hermanos y Naruto eso lo apreciaba, observó a Sai bailando con una pelinegra que le seguía muy bien el ritmo y que obviamente le estaba coqueteando, hoy no habrían planes, así que por la mirada de Sai supo que hoy no llegaría a dormir al departamento que compartían los cinco muchachos.

La canción cambió y del mismo modo giró para divisar a Kiba sentado en una de las mesas con una rubia entres sus piernas prácticamente devorándose la boca. Kiba tampoco llegaría a dormir esa noche, miró a Ino y la rubia bailaba con movimientos lentos con otro chico, pero eso era parte de la naturaleza de la ojiazul, aún así no veía ese brillo en los ojos de la muchacha al parecer, más que sea llegaría con uno de sus amigos al departamento.

Luego buscó a Sakura y la vió hablándole al oído al DJ, sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el hombre asentía y Sakura empezaba a bajar las escaleras la música que sonaba en esos momentos empezó a bajar de volumen y una mucho mas sensual y lenta comenzó a sonar mientras Sakura se acercaba a él con una sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro, las manos de la pelirosa pasaron por su cuello antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse lenta y provocadoramente.

Naruto posó sus manos en las caderas de la ojiverde empezando a seguirle el ritmo a la muchacha, bajando lentamente y subiendo del mismo modo, cruzando miradas de coqueteo que para Naruto era un juego que habían entre ellos, pero que para Sakura hace mucho había dejado de serlo. Naruto creía que esto era solamente para que los demás los envidiaran y así había sido desde un principio hasta que Sakura se vió encerrada en un juego del que no podía salir por que Naruto la trataba siempre como una hermana.

-¿una bebida?- Naruto susurró lentamente y Sakura tan solo asintió mientras este sonreía y se alejaba durante unos segundos, la pelirosa tan solo suspiró podría haberlo besado y Naruto jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. El rubio se arrimó un poco en la barra pidiendo dos cócteles y moviéndose un poco esperando que a que les sirvieran las bebidas.

-¡maldito demonio!- sintió como lo agarraban de la camisa y luego lo hacían girar, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y por un momento sintió que todo dejaba de existir

-Sasuke…-

-ah… veo que recuerdas mi nombre- la voz de Sasuke sonó molesta y a la vez irónica mientras taladraba con la mirada al ojiazul, su pecho latía con violencia, por unos momentos se había olvidado de lo que le había hecho su rabia se había disparado al verlo bailar con aquella muchacha. Y eso lo desconcertaba.

-pues tienes suerte, por que nunca lo hago- Naruto se aflojó del agarre intentando parecer desentendido y mirando de reojo a sus amigos para evitar que se acercaran y Sasuke pudiera verlos

-¿sabes que en este momento puedo llamar a la policía?-

-pues hazlo-

-no- Naruto alzó sus cejas sorprendidas –primero me las vas a pagar- sintió la mano de Sasuke jalarlo de un brazo.

-suéltame-

-¿quieres a la policía?- Naruto se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar, Naruto era muy astuto y sabia como manejar estas situaciones y estúpidamente el Uchiha había decidido primero sanar su orgullo a llamar a la policía

-como quieras- se dejó jalar por el pelinegro hasta la salida de la discoteca en la parte posterior que se encontraba casi desolada. Por lo menos sus amigos no los habían visto.

-idiota- lo lanzó contra una pared y Naruto emitió un leve gemido

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tú me ha encontrado cuando la policía tiene un mes buscándome?-

-¿suerte?- Naruto se rió con ganas ante la dura mirada que le envió Sasuke y apenas sintió la mano de este en su cuello sus risas bajaron de nivel

-pues parece que ayer esa suerte no estuvo contigo-

-pero hoy si lo está- la mirada de Naruto se desvió a la calle y Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo confuso

-¡policía!- Sasuke se extraño de lo que estaba diciendo el rubio ¿acaso estaba loco? -¡POLICIA AYUDEME!-

-¡baje las manos en este momento!- un uniformado que se encontraba a unos pasos de la calle lo apuntó con un arma y Sasuke fue la indignación en persona en ese momento

-¡¿Qué demonios esta diciendo?!- Naruto sonrió al ver el gesto de Sasuke, ¡oh si! A Sasuke le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo.

-suelte a ese muchacho ahora- el policía se acercó a pasos lentos a los dos

-¡no lo voy a hacer! Este es…-

-¡por favor ayúdeme me sacó a la fuerza de la discoteca y no se que me querrá hacer este pervertido!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sasuke regresó su mirada a Naruto y de inmediato sintió la mano del policía doblándole un brazo y esposándolo de manera automática -¡¿pero que hace?! ¡Suélteme! Se va a escapar…-

-¡guarde silencio!- el policía golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que la agachara mientras veía al rubio toser con las manos en su cuello y con unas lagrimas en sus ojos como si el aire le hubiera faltado por varios minutos

-muchas gracias…- Sasuke vio el rostro de Naruto de reojo y observó la imagen que emitía en esos momentos como de un niño desamparado ¡demonios! ¿Cuán manipulador podía llegar a ser? –De verdad muchas gracias-

-¡¡idiota suéltame!! ¡Es un ladrón, un maldito demonio!-

Sasuke se movió frenéticamente y el policía volvió a apoyarlo contra la patrulla mientras su compañero salía del auto -¡no sean idiotas!- Sasuke se volvió a mover con fuerza dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el rubio pero este de inmediato se colocó detrás de uno de los policías mientras el otro uniformado agarraba a Sasuke de los brazos para que se calmara -¿Qué no lo reconocen? Se supone que le han dado a todos los policías una imagen de la banda de esos cinco imbéciles- el policía que sostenía a Sasuke sacó unas hojas que guardaba en el bolsillo.

La cara de Naruto se endureció de inmediato, agachó su mirada y sonrió ligeramente al notar que aún se encontraba tras el otro policía, sacó el arma del mismo y lo apuntó de inmediato, sus horas en el gimnasio servían de algo, así que antes de que este girara lo pateó con fuerza en la cabeza logrando que cayera al piso de inmediato –demonios eres tú- el otro policía soltó de inmediato a Sasuke y este solamente bufó exasperado al notar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-saca tu arma y mató a Sasuke- el policía no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la frialdad que tenían ahora los hermosos ojos azules, miró a su compañero y lo vió en el piso completamente inconciente ¿Qué tanta fuerza tenía ese muchacho? El pelinegro a su lado que suponía era Sasuke solamente tenía una cara de querer asesinar al rubio, que sabia no cooperaría mucho en estos momentos –tu pañuelo-

-¿que?-

-dame tu pañuelo-

El policía por demás extrañado le entrego un pañuelo que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos –ahora tus esposas- el hombre volvió a obedecer pasándole las esposas por el piso, pero al ver como el rubio las tomaba con el pañuelo en mano supo que ese muchacho era demasiado astuto, no iba a dejar huellas, no iba a dejar señas de su presencia. Sacó el arma del bolsillo del policía y juego apresó una de las esposas a un pequeño tubo que había y sonrió al ver a Sasuke –bueno ahora aprésate- Naruto chasqueó el arma indicándole al policía que ahora tan solo faltaba apretar el gatillo, en contra de sus deseos el policía se apresó sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más -las llaves- estiró una de sus manos y el hombre se las lanzó por lo que el rubio las atrapó en el aire, botándolas muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-mira en que incómoda situación me has puesto Sasuke- habló Naruto sonriente y mirando a un Sasuke que permanecía sentado en el piso, se acunclilló frente al pelinegro y lo tomó de la quijada –de verdad que eres una molestia- lo besó con fuerza siendo conciente de la mirada sorprendida del policía que permanecía apresado, la boca de Sasuke se resistió por lo que Naruto se separó con una gran sonrisa –no me vuelvas a buscar- lo golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza sabiendo que lo dejaría inconciente y se marchó a paso lento con el pañuelo y la pistola en mano. Burlándose del único que quedaba conciente.

Una vez se halló lo suficientemente lejos sacó su celular aún con la pistola en la mano y el entrecejo arrugado ese Sasuke le estaba trayendo demasiados problemas, guardó el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó su celular de inmediato, escribiendo un mensaje, lastimosamente hoy sus amigos no podrían divertirse: 'salgan ahora, nos tenemos que ir'

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_Muchas gracias por su reviews y espero que les guste este capi. Disculpen por lo escueto del mensaje pero no tengo mucho tiempo._


	3. El Punto Debil De Los Uchiha

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**CAPITULO 3: **El Punto Débil De Los Uchiha

Otra vez la risa de Itachi. Maldición. Sasuke bufó con ganas cuando se pudo sentar en la silla dentro de la oficina de policías y cuando vió a su hermano entrar junto a Deidara supo que oficialmente estaba perdido, rubio idiota se las iba a pagar, ya iban dos. Y su orgullo no aguantaba tanto ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? ¿Cómo es que esos idiotas policías le habían creído más al rubio que a él?

-ya tomamos los testimonios de los policías, podemos irnos Sasuke- su hermano le hablaba riéndose a momentos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo

-¡auch imbécil déjame!- llevó una de sus manos a la zona en la que Itachi había tocado

-solo quería saber si el golpe era de verdad-

-por supuesto que es de verdad idiota- Sasuke volvió a bajar su mano enojado aún más al recordar el fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte del ojiazul, tan fuerte que lo hasta lo había dejado inconciente.

-vámonos- Deidara se unió a los dos pelinegros y masajeó con paciencia su sien –al parecer ese tal Naruto es de peligro con una patada dejó inconciente al oficial, deberías tener cuidado Sasuke, no debiste intentar atraparlo tú solo ¿Cómo diste con él?-

-solo pensé que estaría en una de esas ruidosas discotecas-

-hemos enviado a muchos detectives en cubierto para ver si los atrapamos, pero nunca hemos dado con ellos, has tenido mucha suerte-

-pues no creo que tanto- Itachi volvió a tocar la herida de su hermano y esté alejó su mano con un manotón

-déjame-

-por el momento no podemos hacer nada y definitivamente lo que hizo con las esposas para no dejar huellas nos deja claro que no será tan fácil atraparlos ¿no sabes si había alguien más con él?-

-la pelirosa de las imágenes-

Itachi resopló con molestia, Sasuke se había bloqueado por completo apenas había visto al rubio, tanto que se había olvidado del resto de los muchachos que de seguro también debieron estar presentes, se estaba obsesionando con ese rubio, y si seguía así no haría mas que entorpecer su trabajo.

+++--+++

-¡maldición!- Naruto lanzó el vaso con whisky que tenía entre sus manos contra la pared sin terminarlo de beber y con la rabia en todo su cuerpo, aún tenía la clara imagen de ese pelinegro en su mente

-Naruto… ya cálmate…- Sakura lo abrazó por la espalda y Naruto se removió en sus brazos

-por favor Sakura déjame que estoy demasiado molesto-

-pero no pudo atraparnos-

-¡¿es que no lo ves?! ¡¿Ninguno de ustedes lo ve?!- el resto de sus amigos levantó la mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba en el pequeño minibar del departamento –si Sasuke pudo encontrarnos en la discoteca es por que algo descubrió no me trago ese cuento de que fue pura suerte-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Desde cuando tu recuerdas el nombre de alguien?- Ino miró con atención al rubio y este tan solo bufó a modo de respuesta.

-quizás lo que nos quede es adelantar el viaje- Kiba se llevó un dulce a la boca, sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón junto a Ino

-¿irnos? ¿Ya?-

-¿es que dejas a algún amor Ino?- la rubia miró con molestia a Kiba y este solamente rió

-sabes que eso jamás-

-no nos apresuremos- Naruto en esta ocasión sonó mas calmado y se obligó a si mismo a calmarse, respiró hondamente y sacudió un poco su cabeza, tomó las llaves de su carro y un abrigo dispuesto a salir

-¿A dónde vas?-

-vuelvo en seguida-

-no vayas a hacer una locura-

-no te preocupes Sakura-

Luego de darle un beso en la frente a la pelirosa salió del departamento, Sakura apretó el borde de la falda que llevaba en ese momento preocupada, Naruto hace mucho no se comportaba de esa manera tan impulsiva.

+++--+++

Sai caminaba con tranquilidad por una de las calles mas elegantes de la ciudad con su i-pod a todo volumen, y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, era temporada de frío y a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado la temporada, la apreciaba de todas formas –yo te llamo luego si es que me entero de algo Deidara- no supo explicarse muy bien el por que pero al oír aquella voz levantó la mirada y se detuvo de inmediato al ver a un pelinegro caminando hacía él, sonrió ligeramente, era apuesto y por la ropa parecía de dinero, necesitaba divertirse un rato, se sacó uno de los audífonos y camino aparentemente relajado hacía el mayor.

-¡disculpa!- Itachi agarro del brazo al muchacho con el que acababa de chocarse y por unos momentos despegó su vista de su agenda electrónica, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los negros del muchacho y su agarre se debilito dejándolo caer de improviso

-¡auch! Demonios ¿acaso eres idiota?- Sai replicó enojado olvidándose por completo de su plan inicial, la táctica del choque había funcionado, incluso el de los ojos y este idiota se quedaba tan embelesado que hasta lo soltaba.

-lo lamento…- estiró su brazo para que el menor la tomara y esto solo sonrió ligeramente, por alguna razón a Itachi ese muchacho se le hacía conocido -¿estas bien?- la mueca de dolor que puso el otro preocupo a Itachi

-no… creo que me torcí el pie- Sai levantó ligeramente el pie izquierdo arrugando un poco la nariz por el dolor que este le producía… Genial… no solo lo había soltado, sino que también le había torcido el pie por culpa de la caída.

-esto es mi culpa- admitió el Uchiha guardando la agenda en uno de sus bolsillos –vamos, mi departamento está cerca si quieres te puedo curar el tobillo, sé algo de medicina- Sai entonces sonrió, resultaría incluso más fácil de lo que pensaba, no le consumiría tanto tiempo

-esta bien- Sai pasó su brazo por los hombros del mayor y comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento.

+++--+++

-¿Ino?- la pelirosa ingresó a la habitación de su amiga rubia -¿Qué haces?-

-guardando mis cosas-

-¿te vas?-

-nos vamos- aclaró un poco acalorada mientras secaba el sudor de su frente –ese muchacho que anda atrás de la pista de Naruto me trae un mal presentimiento y tengo la ligera impresión de que en cualquier momento nos tocará huir y como no quiero dejar nada mío, pues tan solo me estoy preparando-

-precavida como siempre- Sakura se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta –pero tienes razón- la pelirosa arrugó el entrecejo –a mi tampoco me gusta para nada ese Sasuke-

-sería bueno que recogieras tus cosas también, Kiba está haciendo lo mismo y luego lo hará con las de Sai, yo terminó aquí y voy con las de Naruto-

-no te preocupes yo lo hago por él-

-de acuerdo, por cierto ya llamé a Kakashi y Anko para que estuvieran listos en cualquier momento, después de todo aunque ellos tan solo nos ayuden a llevarnos las cosas y a venderlas están tan involucrados en esto como nosotros e imagino que Naruto también querrá llevarlos-

-si, tienes razón, voy a arreglar las cosas de Naruto-

-Sakura ¿cuándo se lo dirás?-

-cuando sea el momento indicado- La rubia tan solo suspiró al ver a su mejor amiga salir de la habitación.

+++--+++

-¡Hola!- Naruto sonrió abiertamente arriesgando el todo por el todo cuando se presentó frente al hombre encargado en la recepción del edificio de Sasuke, sabía que el pelinegro estaba en busca no de encarcelarlo, sino de recuperar su orgullo, y eso ya se lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Por eso algo en su interior le decía que Sasuke no le había dicho de esto a nadie, mucho menos a alguien del edificio, el pelinegro destilaba orgullo y prepotencia por cada uno de sus poros -¿me recuerdas? Vine hace una noche con Sasuke-

El hombre observó durante unos segundos al ojiazul. Y sonrió claro lo había visto con el pelinegro hace una noche, aquel rubio le parecía una gran persona, era sonriente y amigable, definitivamente no era la clase de personas que Uchiha Sasuke solía confraternizar, pero de todas formas él no era quien para meterse en eso –claro, muchacho, pero lamento decirte que él no está-

-oh… ya veo ¿no le molesta que suba y lo espere en el pasillo?-

-¿en el pasillo? Pero si deseas puedes esperarlo aquí. Hay sillones y…-

-no, no se preocupe. Sasuke vendrá en cualquier momento, ya lo llamé y le dije que vendría-

-ya veo, si es así entonces sube-

-muchas gracias- Naruto le volvió a sonreír de manera inocente, la misma inocencia que había engañado a Sasuke hace un día.

Una vez entró al ascensor y las puertas de este se cerraron, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, esperó unos segundos y ya se encontraba en el mismo piso, no tenía tan mala memoria, camino por el pasillo observando los números de las puertas y sonrió al ver la de Sasuke.

+++--+++

-adelante…- Itachi abrió la puerta del apartamento y observó como el otro muchacho llegaba a uno de los sillones en unos cuantos saltos –voy por un poco de vendas y unas cosas más- observó al muchacho asentir y él solamente se encaminó hacia el baño, jamás en su vida se había portado tan torpe y ahora venía y le pasaba algo como aquello, detuvo sus movimientos por un instante cuando el rostro de Sai se le vino a la mente, por lo menos así le había dicho el muchacho que se llamaba. Sai ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

No es que estuviera acostumbrado a meter a completos desconocidos a su departamento, pero por algo era un detective ¿no? Además aquello había sido su culpa. Suspiró un poco abochornado por su actitud tan idiota de hace unos momentos al ver dejado caer a Sai, pero es que aquellos ojos lo habían envuelto de una manera extraña, eran de un negro como cualquier otro, pero había algo más en ellos. Algo que le había gustado.

-listo, haber déjame ver ese tobillo- Itachi se sentó a lado de Sai y este solamente sonrió

-has sido muy amable Itachi- el mayor ladeó extrañado su cabeza –pero no es bueno ser amable con desconocidos- Sai alzó su mano rápidamente, pero aún así Itachi agarro su mano haciéndola caer a un lado bruscamente

-¿dulces sueños?- preguntó irónico viendo como Sai fruncía el ceño.

-sabía que eras demasiado astuto- la sonrisa de Sai volvió a hacer aparición –pero no tanto como yo-

Sai sacudió con fuerza su cabeza e Itachi levantó la mirada y vagamente pudo ver unos polvos blancos que no había visto antes caer de sus cabellos –pero que…- el agarre que Itachi tenía sobre la muñeca de Sai fue disminuyendo poco a poco y en ningún momento el menor desdibujo su sonrisa hasta que el Uchiha cayó inconciente, Sai se soltó del agarre con brusquedad como si el solo contacto le quemara, observó su muñeca y murmuro varios insultos al darse cuenta de que había quedado enrojecida.

-de verdad que me vale ser precavido- se levanto con un pequeño gesto de molestia al recordar el dolor de su tobillo y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, había puesto el polvo sobre su cabeza unos segundos antes de que Itachi volviera tan solo por preocupación, el pelinegro parecía de todos menos ingenuo, y por su complexión obviamente era muy fuerte, una punzada se cruzó en su pecho al ver varios reconocimientos y fotos en la pared –Demonios Itachi es policía o detective que es peor-

Revisó el lugar con la mirada rápidamente en busca de alguna cámara o algo por el estilo, su seriedad pocas veces vista se hizo presente y decidió que lo mejor era salir sin hacer nada, Itachi estaba demasiado cerca de la policía y eso no les convenía para nada, Naruto lo iba a matar cuando se enterara, siempre habían actuado lo más lejos posible de la policía.

Bufó hastiado con todo y salió del departamento evitando tocar algo, tan solo por si acaso, a paso lento, al paso que su tobillo algo adolorido se lo permitía. Había escogido mal a su victima.

+++--+++

-buenas noches Sasuke-san- el pelinegro tan solo asintió ante el saludo del hombre, teniendo el único deseo de llegar a su departamento y recostarse durante horas –por cierto el mismo joven de hace un día está arriba esperándolo yo le dije que…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-que el mismo joven que trajo hace un día esta arriba, el rubio- Sasuke dudo un momento entre pedirle al hombre que llamara a la policía o no, pero como siempre, su orgullo y ganas de vengarse de aquel rubio pudo más

-esta bien Tazuna, yo subo ahora mismo-

Entró en el ascensor moviendo su pie inconcientemente a cada rato, necesitaba llegar al piso, oh pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo que la otra vez, ahora nadie los interrumpiría, estaban en la soledad de su apartamento, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios. Lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, por que el rubio era fuerte, pero el tampoco era ningún debilucho, ya luego llamaría a la policía. Volvió a dudar por unos segundos… pero sus ganas de romperle la cara a ese idiota pudieron más.

Las puertas se abrieron y él salió de inmediato buscando con la mirada la presencia del muchacho, arrugó el entrecejo al no verlo ¿se había ido? Mordió su labio inferior con molestia y abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la cerró luego con brusquedad, estúpido rubio, seguramente había ido y luego se había marchado sin ser visto tan solo para hacerlo pasar el ridículo, por suerte y no llamó a la policía.

-hola Sasuke…- sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo al reconocer aquella voz

-Naruto- el rubio permanecía en el balcón de su habitación con varios cables en la mano ¿acaso eran los cables del teléfono?

-es mejor sin interrupciones ¿no?- observó con una tranquilidad pasmosa como el rubio arrojaba los cables por el balcón, pero no le importó. Más bien lo sorprendió. Naruto pensaba en todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No. Mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste?- se encamino hacía el ojiazul como si hubiera olvidado por completo quien era exactamente

-trampas que uno aprende- Naruto también se acercó a él de la misma manera y con esa sonrisa que Sasuke había aprendido a odiar –pero lo que me trae aquí es otra cosa-

-¿no pensaste que hubiera podido llamar a la policía?-

-no lo hiciste la vez pasada, sospechaba que no lo harías de nuevo. Y eso me plantea una gran pregunta ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí Sasuke?-

-quiero partirte la cara- Naruto soltó una carcajada fresca que no incomodó a Sasuke, aquella risa le decía a gritos 'como si pudieras' pero Sasuke sabía que si, podía. Solo era de tomar desprevenido al rubio

-pues inténtalo- la risa del rubio se detuvo y en seguida observó como se ponía en posición dispuesto a pelear, Sasuke también sonrió ligeramente y lanzó el primer golpe que obviamente el rubio no esperaba y que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos antes de que sacudiera un poco la cabeza y la levantar dispuesto a devolver el golpe.

Las pocas pertenencias que había vuelto a tener Sasuke comenzaron a romperse o quebrarse mediante la pelea iba en aumento, una patada de Sasuke dio en la mejilla del rubio y este cayó al piso –maldito…- susurro bajamente antes de escupir un poco de sangre observando la sonrisa que el pelinegro le enviaba, una vez mas el pie dio en su barbilla y esta vez cayó acostado y con la respiración agitada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el brusco golpe… maldición, Sasuke le iba a ganar.

-esto es por haberme robado todo lo que tenía aunque nada de eso me importara- Sasuke se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo alzo de las solapas de su camisa estampándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Naruto volvió a escupir sangre a un lado y miró desafiante al Uchiha, Sasuke tenía varios golpes también, aunque fuera él quien estuviera en desventaja en esos momentos

-y si no te importaba nada… ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

-por que eres un jodido estúpido…-

-…que te dañó el orgullo-

El que Naruto hubiera completado la frase, molestó mas a Sasuke quien volvió a golpearlo con brutalidad en la mejilla, pero esta vez Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rabia de Sasuke volvió a elevarse, lo tenía en sus manos ¿Por qué no se ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué no se ponía a rogar por que no llamara a la policía? ¿Por qué demonios era tan orgulloso? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullo como él?!

Volvió a jalarlo de las solapas de su camisa pero esta vez no se detuvo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, Sasuke cerró con fuerza los ojos odiándose a si mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás y cuando Naruto comenzó a corresponderle, sabía que tampoco habría vuelta para atrás para él, no fue un beso apasionado o dulce, fue un beso brusco, violento, sus labios se rozaron con tanta fuerza que estaban seguros que la sangre que sentían en esos momentos no era solamente por los golpes.

Sasuke volvió a afianzar el agarre que tenía en la camisa del rubio acercándolos más y logrando que sus pelvis se rozaran dejando que un gemido de placer se ahogara entre sus bocas, su lengua por fin ingresó en la cavidad del rubio y por un momento perdió el control pero cuando mordió el labio inferior del ojiazul y este tembló inconcientemente Sasuke pudo recuperar el control del beso. De ese beso que no sabía hasta donde lo iba a llevar y por el que Naruto estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que les vaya gustando la historia, disculpen por lo corto pero ando súper apurada, hasta el próximo cpai!_


	4. Lo Importante No Es Con Quien Te Acuesta

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**CAPITULO 4: **Lo Importante No Es Con Quien Te Acuestas Sino Con Quien Te Levantas

Sakura acarició el cabello del pelinegro que yacía placidamente dormido en la cama, suspiró con pena por que parecía un buen muchacho, pero trabajo, era trabajo, como siempre lo había dicho Naruto, se colocó los zapatos siendo la única prenda que se hubiera quitado durante todo momento y miró una vez más al muchacho, según recordaba llamado Lee, parecía una buena persona, un buen muchacho, un buen prospecto, pero para ella hace mucho tiempo no había nadie más, hace mucho tiempo su corazón ya tenía un solo dueño.

No quiso angustiarse más con sus propios pensamientos y salió de la habitación mirando de un lado a otro la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, si bien el tal Lee no tenía tanto dinero como la última victima de Naruto, parecía que este pelinegro tampoco estaba tan mal, sacó su celular con tranquilidad y marcó el número de su rubio amigo. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero Naruto nunca le contesto.

Frunció el ceño, no molesta, sino más bien preocupada, Naruto siempre había insistido en que pasara lo que pasara, siempre contestaran el celular. Decidió dejar aquello para reclamárselo más tarde y prefirió marcarle a Sai, nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar sin que nadie le contestara. Y esta vez se preocupó con mas ganas ¿les había pasado algo? Llamó de inmediato a Kiba y suspiró aliviada al notar como el castaño le contestaba casi enseguida.

-dime Sakura-

-¿están bien?-

-¿como?-

-están todos bien-

-pues si ¿por?-

Sakura resopló un poco mas aliviada –es que Naruto no me contesta las llamadas y me estoy preocupando-

-pues tu viste cuándo salió de aquí, la verdad no creo que a Naruto le pueda pasar algo y menos con el tal Sasuke después de lo que le hizo ayer- Kiba rió un poco –además Sai salió como hace una hora a caminar y él tampoco necesita que lo cuiden, e Ino… pues ella está en la cocina creo. Estamos bien Sakura no te preocupes-

-de acuerdo, te llamaba para que les avisara que ya tengo a alguien más-

-perfecto yo le avisó al resto, nos vemos-

Sakura cortó la llamada y volvió a marcarle a Naruto pero una vez más el teléfono sonó y sonó sin que nadie le contestará, mordió su labio inferior todavía un poco preocupada y decidió que le marcaría hasta que el ojiazul le contestara. Naruto siempre insistía en que estuvieran atentos al celular ¿Por qué el mismo infringiría su propia regla? Era completamente absurdo.

+++--+++

Sai cojeó lo suficiente como para demorarse más de lo normal en llegar al departamento que compartía con sus amigos y una vez abrió la puerta ahogó un suspiro de alivió, cerró las puertas y guardó las llaves en su pantalón mientras veía a una sonriente Ino asomarse por la cocina –Sai… que bueno que… ¿que demonios te paso?- de inmediato el gesto alegre de la muchacha cambió a uno enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, Sai siempre se había preguntado como las mujeres tenían esa capacidad de cambiar tan rápidamente de emociones.

-me caí y se me dobló el tobillo-

-oh… ¿pero estas bien?-

-adolorido- admitió mientras se sentaba en el sillón y levantaba un poco la pierna para que la rubia pudiera revisarlo rápidamente, Naruto siempre había insistido en que todos supieran algo importante y básico que les evitara necesitar de terceros que pudieran delatarlos o algo por el estilo, por eso el médico por así decirlo en su extraña familia era Sakura, pero Ino había aprendido un poco de ella, Kiba se defendía con los aparatos tecnológicos y desbloqueando lugares seguros en a penas unos minutos, él era el que se encargaba de planear, Ino se encargaba de todo en la casa y pues Naruto era el más fuerte de todos. Aunque todos al final compartían la misma actividad. Estafar.

-pues no parece algo grave- Ino observó la herida con el entrecejo arrugado –pero no podrás caminar correctamente hasta dentro de mínimo cinco días, voy por un poco de vendas y la pomada-

-¡muchachos!- Kiba apareció por una de las habitaciones –llamó Sakura, ah Sai que bueno que llegaste, Sakura está paranoica por que Naruto no le contesta el celular, en fin necesitamos movilizarnos ya llamé a Kakashi y a Anko es solo que vallamos a ayudarlos-

Ino se levantó del asiento y asintió –pero Sai se tiene que quedar, se cayó y no puede caminar bien, se torció el tobillo y al parecer a caminado demasiado con el tobillo así y se le ha hinchado-

-esta bien, pero apresúrate con todo Ino. Naruto no contesta el celular así que tampoco podrá ir- Ino asintió otra vez y se encaminó a la habitación de Sakura que era donde se encontraban todos los medicamentos.

+++--+++

Naruto nunca había sido dulce y menos con quien acababa de golpearlo de esa manera tan brutal, su vida no había sido fácil, y estaba acostumbrado a sufrir, a ser despreciado, a que su vida fuera un completo asco. Todo hasta que conoció a Zabuza y Haku, para luego conocer a Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Sai, pero aquella era una historia que no le placía recordar, por lo menos no por el momento, lo único que tenía claro en ese instante es que ese idiota pelinegro que ahora lo besaba como si quisiera arrancarle los labios lo estaba enloqueciendo y él no era ningún santo para ponerse con valores moralistas.

Nunca se había acostado con ninguno de los tipos a los que robaba, esa era una de las reglas que les había impuesto a todos sus amigos, ellos no pasaban de besitos y manitos por aquí y por allá, en un vago gesto de fina coquetería, pero nada más. Sin embargo a Sasuke ya lo había robado. Y él no era nadie para negarle al Uchiha lo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos, ni para negarse así mismo esa imperiosa necesidad de sexo que ambos despedían en esa tensión sexual mal disimulada cada vez que se veían.

Dejó que esa parte inconciente de su mente lo dominara, dobló sus piernas y se paró en un movimiento que sorprendió a Sasuke y esta vez fue el quien agarró de las solapas al Uchiha estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la habitación, donde si mal no recordaba había un pequeño mueble con un gran plasma, que el ya se había llevado –eres un maldito desgraciado Sasuke- aquella sonrisa prepotente que le mostró el pelinegro le removió el estómago, sentía un desprecio por toda la gente que lo había tenido todo en la vida tan solo por nacer en la familia adecuada, y Sasuke no era la excepción.

Tan solo que además de desprecio, Sasuke le despertaba mucho deseo -¿yo? Y que hay de ti que vas robando a la gente sin el mas mínimo gramo de remordimiento- el puño de Sasuke se enterró con fuerza en el estómago del ojiazul quien jadeó de dolor encorvando el cuerpo debido al dolor, escuchó a Naruto toser ahogadamente y aprovechó ese instante de dolor en el rubio para volver a tomarlo de la camisa y ahora ser él quien lo estrellara contra la pared.

-desgraciado…- Naruto golpeó con fuerza la babilla del Uchiha y esté giró el rostro sabiendo que ese golpe le dejaría un buen morado al día siguiente, pero cuando sintió las manos de Naruto en su camisa y luego como éste estiraba los brazos rompiéndola, una punzada en su entrepierna le indicó que ese rubio lo desestabilizaba con demasiada facilidad, agarró por los brazos a Naruto y los estampó contra la pared, se acercó a su cuello con avidez, mordiéndolo y besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si esa piel se desvaneciera después de cada roce y ya nunca más pudiera volver a probarla.

Luego de un corto forcejeó las manos de Naruto se soltaron y comenzaron a de deshacerse del cinturón del pelinegro quien apenas se movía permitiéndole total acceso, volvió a levantar las manos cuando Sasuke comenzó a levantarle la camisa, su corazón latía con violencia, por pura excitación, su cuerpo temblaba de fascinación al saber lo que pasaría en unos minutos, cuando las frías manos se posaron en su cintura no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, hace mucho que no estaba con alguien y la pasión se estaba apoderando incluso de sus sentidos.

Sasuke lo tomó bruscamente del brazo jalándolo hacia la cama, para luego tirarlo de la misma manera, pero aquello a Naruto no lo incomodó, ellos no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, para tratarse con cariño. Ellos eran todo menos una pareja o algo que se le pareciera, las manos de Sasuke abrieron con rapidez el cinturón del rubio y este gimió bajamente cuando la boca de Sasuke se posó en su ombligo, cortos besos repartidos por todo su estómago mientras empezaba a quitarle el pantalón junto a su bóxer.

Lamió aquella piel con tranquilidad, aprovechando cada segundo, cada espacio de piel que había deseado desde la primera vez que la vió, hoy mas que nunca Sasuke no creía en la inocencia, el rubio ya se lo había demostrado hace mucho, no existía, pero ese cuerpo y ese rostro que parecía el vivo reflejo de la inocencia, no eran más que eso un rostro, un cuerpo, una simple fachada. La forma en que lo había engañado, mentido y robado. Se lo demostraba y aún más sus caricias, besos y reacciones.

Saboreó nuevamente los labios de Naruto quien no dudó en responderle, su cuerpo casi desnudo se rozaba con el ahora desnudo cuerpo del ojiazul que se encontraba debajo de él ¿cómo podía despertarle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo? Era incluso hasta ilógico, jamás nadie había logrado tanto en él, y lo peor es que lo estaba admitiendo. Naruto tenía un algo… que lo jalaba inconcientemente hacia él.

Volvió a bajar besando los marcados abdominales de Naruto, y cuando sus labios llegaron a aquella zona cercana a la pelvis el cuerpo del menor se removió quizás involuntariamente, puesto que al levantar la vista pudo verlo mordiendo su labio inferior y con los ojos cerrados, sonrió sin darse cuenta de su propio gesto y continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro casi despierto del ojiazul, sin pensarlo demasiado lo metió en su boca y observó como el cuerpo de Naruto se elevaba, quedando ahora sentado.

-¡ahh!- Naruto respiraba agitado, se había movido tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se había fijado que ya no estaba acostado, observó a penas la cabellera oscura de Sasuke cuando se vió obligado a cerrar una vez más los ojos al sentir la boca de Sasuke moverse aumentando la presión de su miembro, aferró sus manos a las sabanas bajo suyo, aún sentado en la cama y arqueando la espalda cada vez que Sasuke recorría con su lengua su miembro –ah… Sasuke… ¿dónde diablos…? ¡¡Ahh!!-

Sin estar muy conciente de sus propias acciones agarró por la cabeza al Uchiha quien ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que el rubio hacía y apretó con cierta fuerza los azabaches cabellos sintiendo su propio cuerpo sacudirse casi con violencia cada vez que este aumentaba la velocidad en sus movimientos, cerró los ojos con fuerza casi hasta el punto de dolerle, pero no podía más sus estómago empezaba a contraerse involuntariamente.

Movió su cabeza hacía la izquierda intentando no correrse, hacerlo sería demostrarle al muy bastardo que lo estaba disfrutando –ah… ya… ahh…- volteó su cabeza ahora a la derecha ¿acaso ya no se lo estaba demostrando con sus gemidos? Apretó aún más el cabello oscuro del Uchiha, sabiendo que su propio cuerpo no aguantaría por mas tiempo y soltando un suspiro se permitió alcanzar aquel punto tan exquisito. Que lo nubló. Que lo hizo olvidarse que era Sasuke quien le había provocado aquellas sensaciones. Olvidándose de que estaba sobre la misma cama, en el mismo apartamento que hace una noche había robado.

Observó el cuerpo de Naruto caer sobre la cama una vez más con su pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente y volvió a sonreír. Pasó una vez más su boca por el cuerpo del ojiazul ahora con un sabor algo salado debido al sudor que su cuerpo emanaba, llegó a la cara y observó los golpes que ya empezaban a marcarse y rozo inconciente las zonas amoratadas, pero de inmediato sacó la mano sacudiendo la cabeza ¿que diablos estaba haciendo?

Asustado, por así decirlo con sus propias reacciones, sacudió una vez mas su cabeza y se concentró en el cuerpo desnudo que todavía se encontraba a su disposición, se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de prendas de vestir y agarró las piernas de Naruto para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, lamió tres de sus dedos e ingresó uno en el interior del menor quien al sentir la invasión se movió un poco, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

-maldito por lo menos avisa… ah…- mordió su labio otra vez evitando gemir para no complacer al Uchiha con sus espasmos de placer y mirándolo directamente

-pensé que por lo menos sospecharías algo cuando levanté tus piernas- el cuerpo de Naruto volvió a estremecerse en sus manos cuando otro dedo se encontró en su interior, moviéndolos con un cuidado, que sorprendió al mismo Sasuke

-odio esto… entra de una buena vez…- musitó entre cortado el ojiazul, nunca le había gustado esta parte, lograban que ansiara casi con desesperación que el otro estuviera en su interior.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, Sasuke siguió preparándolo, moviendo sus dedos en el interior del rubio, y cuando empezó con unas pequeñas embestidas a cargo de sus dedos y el cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió con fuerza supo por que el rubio no quería que siguiera, aquella espera antes de la verdadera penetración lo estaba desesperando y por la manera en que el rubio mordía su labio, era obvio que se estaba resistiendo a gritarle, a pedirle que continuara.

-tan solo pídemelo- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir la voz de Sasuke rozando su oído ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan sensual el desgraciado? Los dedos de Sasuke entraron con fuerza y Naruto sabía muy bien que necesitaba más pero no se lo iba a rogar, por su puesto que no –vamos solo pídelo- Naruto negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si quisiera arrepentirse pero aún así no habló y Sasuke sonrió cuando el cuerpo del ojiazul sufrió un pequeño espasmo.

-¡ahh! De… de acuerdo… hazlo… demonios ¡hazlo de una maldita vez!-

-tus deseos son ordenes- habló burlón ignorando por completo la mirada que le envió el rubio, se acomodó mejor aún con las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y entró con lentitud sintiendo las paredes interiores del menor apresar su miembro mientras ingresaba, cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando estuvo completamente dentro –ahh… Naruto… por… uff…- intento moverse enseguida pero recordó que debía esperar unos segundos -¿ya?-

Naruto tan solo asintió y cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a moverse sobre el suyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que se olvidaba del resto del mundo, lo único que en ese momento hacía era sentir, sentir el sudor que caía por su frente, sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke rozarse con el suyo, escuchar los gemidos que el Uchiha soltaba, y percibir el aliento del mismo cuando su boca rozaba su rostro en cada embestida.

Los movimientos de Sasuke fueron aumentando, sus cuerpos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese exquisito vaivén, era como si se tratara de un rompecabezas en el que el cuerpo del otro encajaba perfectamente –ahh… Sasuke…- jamás Naruto había estado con alguien de esa manera, odiándose y deseándose con la misma intensidad ¿Era eso lo que les provocaba tanta excitación? -¡¡mmmh!!- una embestida por parte del mayor acabó con cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza -¡¡¡ahh!!!-

-¡Naruto!- el antecedente a un orgasmo golpeó los sentidos de Uchiha Sasuke que por unos momentos se detuvo sabiendo que el rubio había sentido lo mismo que él, retomó las embestidas esta vez con más fuerza y dejó que su boca buscara el cuello de Naruto, no le importó saber que lo estaba marcando, ni le importó ser conciente de que Naruto en ningún momento lo había hecho con él, cuándo su miembro volvió a dar seguramente en la próstata de Naruto su cuerpo se aprensó.

La boca de Sasuke buscó la de Naruto desesperadamente en un intento por no terminar gritando el nombre del ojiazul, besaron sus bocas de la misma manera que la primera vez, de forma brusca y violenta y para cuando sus cuerpos encontraron el punto exacto del clímax, aquellos gemidos que pugnaban por salir murieron entre sus bocas, sin ser exteriorizados.

Sasuke jadeó casi sin aliento cuando separó su boca de la de Naruto y conciente de que por algunos segundos no se habían movido cuando ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Pasada ahora la excitación, se sentía pegajoso por el sudor y sucio por el semen pero demasiado cansado como para moverse, miró por unos segundos a Naruto y como este intentaba respirar regularmente con los ojos cerrados. Cansado y agitado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio quien no lo rechazó al encontrarse en el mismo estado que Sasuke.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos sintiendo pesados los parpados. Naruto ahora respiraba mucho más calmado. De seguro dormido. Sasuke cerró los ojos sabiendo que entre los dos no había ni tenía por que haber palabras, abrió los ojos una vez más y sintiendo aún cerca el cuerpo de Naruto bajó suyo, sin saber muy bien por que necesitaba cerciorarse de ello, se durmió.

+++--+++

Sakura se sentó en el sillón junto a Sai y este le sonrió dejando el libro que leía en esos momentos sobre la pequeña mesita de centro -¿todo bien?-

-si, fue rápido solo sacamos lo verdaderamente valioso- Sakura se arrimó contra Sai y al oírlo gemir de dolor se levanto de inmediato -¡lo siento! Olvide que Ino me comentó lo de tu tobillo-

-no te preocupes- Sai se movió un poco y acomodó su pierna un poco para que Sakura pudiera arrimarse a él una vez más, la pelirosa le sonrió agradecida y se recostó otra vez.

-¡en unos minutos está la comida!- anunció cantarina Ino mientras veía a Kiba salir de la ducha y secando sus alborotados cabellos

-por cierto- Sakura levantó un poco su rostro para poder ver el rostro de su pelinegro amigo -¿no has sabido nada de Naruto? Todavía no llega-

-mmh… no, pero no debe haberle pasado nada, no te preocupes-

-¿y tú por que no me contestabas las llamadas?-

Sai observó extrañado a su amiga -¿me estabas llamando?- la ojiverde asintió y Sai sintió sus manos temblar, su celular no sonaba, pero si vibraba era imposible no haberlo sentido, se movió olvidándose por completo de Sakura quien rezongó molesta pero aún así la ignoró, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y una mueca de terror se dibujó en sus facciones -¿Sai?- el pelinegro se levantó como pudo y camino a tropezones a su habitación, rebuscó durante varios minutos prácticamente toda su habitación -¿sucede algo?-

Kiba, Ino y Sakura se encontraban ahora dentro de la habitación del pelinegro mirándolo preocupados y Sai pasó una mano por sus cabellos completamente desesperado –no puede ser…- se sentó en la cama -¡maldición! NO… no puede ser… maldito policía- sus amigos se tensaron al oírlo y se miraron intentando hacer algo -¡Sakura llama a mi celular!-

La pelirosa obedeció de inmediato, pero igual que hace varias horas el teléfono timbró y timbró sin que nadie le contestara. Sai se había equivocado al confiarse de haber deslumbrado tanto a Itachi como para que este bajara por completo sus defensas -¡llama otra vez!-

+++--+++

Itachi permanecía todavía inconciente en el departamento recostado sobre su sillón y con un brazo estirado rozando levemente el piso, en uno de sus bolsillos un celular que por obvias razones no le pertenecía vibraba constantemente acumulando llamadas perdidas, una tras otra, pero aún así la inconciencia de Itachi persistía. A Itachi le hubiera gustado estar conciente para contestar la llamada y saber que después de todo, no se había equivocado.

Apenas sintió que conocía de algún lado a ese tal Sai, se le hizo sospechoso, su instinto de policía nunca le fallaba y por eso mientras caminaban hacia su departamento sin que este se diera cuenta le había quitado el celular, admitía que luego cuando el pelinegro le había lanzado el bendito polvo ese lo había sorprendido. Pero cuando despertara, Itachi sabía que tenía una prueba demasiado valiosa para Deidara.

+++--+++

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose agotado y con un poco de hambre. Odiaba esa sensación Post – Sexo. Un momento ¿Sexo? Se sentó de inmediato y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad que ahora había dentro de su habitación, se sintió desnudo por el frío que recorrió su cuerpo y del mismo modo buscó el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, pero este ya no estaba, paso una mano por su frente y suspiró con algo de decepción. Alguna vez su hermano le había dicho algo que según él le serviría para encontrar a la persona indicada 'Lo importante no es quien te acuestas sino con quien te levantas'

Pero ¿Por qué relacionaba a la persona indicada para su vida con Naruto? Naruto no era la persona indicada para él, ni para él ni para nadie. Entonces… ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su pecho al saber que la frase de su hermano tenía razón? Por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Sasuke realmente esperaba que al despertar Naruto estuviera a su lado, no para poder llamar a la policía. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por que deseaba despertar y sentirlo a su lado, solo sabía que eso era lo que esperaba.

Y lo peor era que algo en su interior le decía que si bien Naruto se fue por que corría el peligro de que él llamara a la policía, aún así, si él nunca lo hubiera robado, aún así Naruto no hubiera despertado a su lado.

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_Disculpen por la demora y muchas gracias por sus palabras, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Hasta el proximo capi!_


	5. El Crimen Perfecto No Existe

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**CAPITULO 5: **El Crimen Perfecto No Existe

-¡Naruto!- el grito de Sakura se escuchó en el lugar mientras Ino miraba sorprendida y con la boca tapada por haber emitido aquel chillido cuando Naruto golpeó a Sai tan duramente que por un momento pensó que se armaría un gran lío, pero Sai simplemente permanecía sentado en el piso con una mano en su mejilla y con la mirada enojada observando a un molesto Naruto frente a él, apretando sus puños. El silencio de varios segundos fue abrumador. Sai sabía que ahora menos que nunca debía buscar problemas, cuando Naruto tuvo la intención de agarrar por las solapas a Sai, Kiba lo tomó de los brazos alejándolo varios pasos.

-basta Naruto-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?!- Naruto se soltó bruscamente del agarre del castaño y miró de igual manera al pelinegro que ahora se levantaba

-no sabía que era un policía-

-¡tiene tu celular Sai!- agarro de las solapas al muchacho molesto por la tranquilidad de sus palabras –por tu bien mas te vale que no tengas nada comprometedor ahí-

-no soy ningún estúpido Naruto- se soltó igualmente que hace un momento lo había hecho Naruto con Kiba –y ya cálmate, después de todo nos iríamos en algún rato de este jodido país-

-¿habían fotos nuestras?- Sai miró a Naruto y asintió desviando la mirada, el golpe del puño de Naruto estrellándose en la mesa cercana asustó a todos al notar la actitud agresiva de Naruto, nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo pero sabían perfectamente que algo más estaba afectando a Naruto y lo del celular de Sai tan solo había rebosado su propia paciencia.

Por eso Sai no se portaba agresivo ni le había respondió al golpe del rubio, por que ahora lo primordial era irse del país, no les convenía pelearse entre ellos –Kiba llama al aeropuerto ahora mismo, quiero salir del país esta misma noche- el castaño asintió ante las palabras de Naruto, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se alejó -preparen sus maletas, Ino tu llama a Kakashi y Anko. Ellos se vienen con nosotros, Sakura cura a Sai lo mejor que puedas no quiero tener inconvenientes-

Miró a Sai pero sin ánimos de sonreír en esos momentos tan solo suavizó un tanto su mirada antes de encerrarse en su habitación por unas cuantas horas. Necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba bañarse. Necesitaba sacar el aroma de Sasuke que estúpidamente aún podía percibir.

+++--+++

-¡esto es perfecto!- una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de Deidara mirando con completa admiración el pequeño aparato tecnológico en sus manos, lo revisó con gusto, mensajes, llamadas, apenas de seis personas más, quizás no solo fueran cinco, auque eso ya lo sospechaba, cinco chicos no podrían solos con todo. Itachi frente a él tomaba té un poco aturdido, revisó los videos y fotos ¡por fin! Había dado con sus rostros, los cinco se mostraban sonrientes, y tal y como los dibujos lo habían mostrado se trataban de chicos verdaderamente apuestos y jóvenes. Abrió uno de los videos al parecer en un apartamento.

-¡por Naruto!- el video mostraba a un sonriente castaño levantando una vaso seguramente con alguna bebida alcohólica en su interior, luego la imagen se desplazó por cada uno de los presentes mostrando incluso al pelinegro quien permanecía grabándolo todo –feliz cumpleaños- luego se escuchó la música, las imágenes variaban entre los muchachos conversando, riendo o simplemente mostrando las pizzas que habían en la mesa, lo que sorprendió a Deidara fue la presencia de una castaña de cabello corto y un peliplateado que ellos no tenían ni en cuenta. De seguro ellos eran los otros dos números registrados en el celular del muchacho.

-ya tengo el reporte- Sasori entró gustoso y junto a Itachi moviendo la laptop de Deidara, tecleando un par de veces antes de que aparecieran las imágenes de los cinco muchachos y los dos adultos –los mayores son Hatake Kakashi y Anko, ambos casados. Inozuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Sai-

-un momento- cortó de inmediato Deidara observando la imagen de un tranquilo pelinegro -¿Uzumaki? ¿Son hermanos?-

-algo así- una sonrisa de parte de Sasori llamó la atención de Itachi –estos dos tienen una interesante historia-

Un leve golpe en la puerta desconectó a los tres presentes –adelante- la puerta se abrió mostrando a un serio Sasuke que apenas ingresó volvió a cerrar la puerta

-¿para que me pediste que viniera?-

-tenemos una idea de donde puedan estar- Sasuke enarcó una ceja prestando total atención y sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas.

-¿estás bien?- el susurro de Itachi sorprendió un poco al menor de los Uchiha quien solamente asintió devolviendo ambos la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que hablaba en estos momentos

-pues verás resulta que los cinco chicos son huérfanos-

-¿disculpa? Acabas de darnos diferentes apellidos es imposible que sean huérfanos-

-te equivocas Itachi, los huérfanos no son solamente aquellos niños a los que abandonan apenas nacen, también lo son quienes pierden a sus padres, verás comenzando por Sakura quien perdió a sus padres a los siete, Ino a los seis, Kiba a los seis lastimosamente su hermana apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue y no se lo llevó, Sai fue adoptado por la madre de Naruto pero luego los padres de la familia Uzumaki murieron quedando en el orfanato los dos niños. Sai con siete y Naruto con cinco-

-¿Naruto es el menor?- la voz algo asombrada de Sasuke también llamó la atención del resto

-si, es el menor, pues verán- Sasori continuó con su charla –comenzamos a investigarlos de inmediato por medio de los datos e investigaciones donde aparecían sus nombres o fotos. ¿Recuerdan la explosión que hubo en el orfanato que había en el centro?-

-claro, fue hace como trece años o más ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-pues que no hubo ningún muerto, tan solo cinco niños desaparecidos-

Deidara se arrimó en el espaldar de su silla -¿insinúas que ellos provocaron aquella explosión para escapar? Es absurdo apenas eran unos niños. Ni siquiera llegaban a los ocho años-

-exacto, te puedo asegurar que no fueron ellos ¿los nombres Haku y Zabuza les recuerdan algo?- Itachi arrugó el entrecejo, su padre había manejado ese caso

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Zabuza y Haku trabajaban en ese orfanato enseñando a los niños, luego de que hubo la explosión ambos desaparecieron y sorprendentemente meses después aparecieron esos robos donde distraían a los adultos con niños tiernos para agarrarlos descuidados-

-¡ellos eran esos niños!- Deidara se levantó de su asiento pasando sus manos por su rostro y con la mirada en el techo –no puedo creerlo-

-son suposiciones, pero es lo más seguro- Tobi ingresó a la oficina del rubio con unas carpetas en las mano –acabo de encontrar algo sobre aquellos niños-

-un momento ¿Por qué precisamente aquellos niños?- Tobi levantó las carpetas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y colocándolas en el escritorio.

-averigüé en el orfanato, aunque ya no existe algunos archivos que estaban en la gobernación pude recuperarlos, al parecer aquellos niños tenían una característica que los hacía sobresalir entre los demás-

-haber- Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello –están queriendo decir que Zabuza y Haku se los llevaron por que notaron alguna habilidad innata en ellos que les convenía-

-así es Sasuke, a pesar de su corta edad, hubo algo que los hizo destacar, según mis informes Sai era muy bueno con los rompecabezas podía armarlo en unos cuantos minutos. Kiba con los aparatos tecnológicos, Sakura mostraba interés por la medicina, Ino por la cocina y habilidades manuales y Naruto al parecer le gustaban las artes marciales-

-mi padre tuvo ese caso en sus manos, los robos solo duraron un par de años luego se supo que Haku y Zabuza se unieron a unos narcotraficantes ¿dónde quedan los niños?- Itachi miró a Tobi y este le sonrió

-pues eso no podemos saberlo Itachi-san, no es como si tuviéramos una máquina del tiempo, todo esto son pruebas que hemos encontrado y ahora estamos atando cabos, armando suposiciones-

-Tobi tiene razón, a lo mejor no se trata de los mismos niños, a lo mejor sí, tal vez aquellos ladrones aprovechando de su parecido físico con los niños tomaron sus nombres-

-pero si todo fuera cierto y fueran esos niños- Sasuke habló tranquilamente –con justa razón no los han encontrado hasta ahora. Se ahorran contratar a alguien que les cocine o limpie la casa con Ino, de modo que no tendrían que involucrar a alguien más en todo esto, no van a los hospitales ni hay registro de ellos en clínicas por que tal vez Sakura se especializó en ello, la tecnología a manos de Kiba, Sai planeándolo todo con cuidado y yo he sido testigo de la fuerza de Naruto, además en innegable que es el jefe tiene un don de mando inconfundible-

Por primera vez desde que Sasuke entró en la oficina se fijaron en el rostro del menor que tenía unos cuantos golpes marcados en el rostro, el pensamiento general fue que no solo había sido testigo sino también victima de la fuerza del rubio, aunque lo más seguro es que le ojiazul también tuviera rastros de aquella pelea, lo que intrigaba era saber como y cuando se habían encontrado –Sasuke ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-

-nada, tuve una pelea es todo-

Itachi lo miró fijamente sabía que estaba mintiendo –como sea, solamente necesitamos ubicarlos- Deidara cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de abrirlos abruptamente recordando algo del video que acababa de ver, tomó el celular una vez más y lo puso a correr -¡por Naruto!- una vez mas las caras alegres –feliz cumpleaños- el brindis y el recorrido, ahí es donde quería llegar, puso pause al video y sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-perfecto, lo sabia-

-¿Deidara?-

-Sasori, ven- el pelirrojo se acercó y miró el celular que le mostraba el rubio –éste es el parque central que queda frente a un edificio que renta departamentos ¿cierto?- todos miraron con atención en espera de una respuesta por parte de Sasori

-voy a llamar a las patrullas-

Sasori salió casi de inmediato mientras los tres mayores sonreían abiertamente sintiendo la victoria en las manos, mientras Sasuke tan solo apretó sus puños desviando la mirada, sentía de alguna manera que ver a Naruto encerrado en una cárcel no era la imagen que tenía de él.

+++--+++

-ya está todo listo- Naruto asintió y miró con atención el portarretrato que tenía en sus manos, dónde aparecían un sonriente Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Zabuza y Haku. El no iría a la cárcel y si las cosas se ponían oscuras pues el llegaría hasta el final con tal de que no lo atraparan, ni a él ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera le importaba terminar como Zabuza, Haku e Iruka. Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo una angustia repentina. Sacudió su cabeza y guardó el portarretrato en una pequeña maleta.

-vámonos- los demás asintieron y cerraron la puerta del departamento entrando casi de inmediato por el ascensor –¿ya les avisaste a Kakashi y a Anko que pasaremos a recogerlos?-

-si-

-Naruto…- el rubio miró a la pelirosa a su lado -¿Qué te sucedió?- la mano de Sakura acarició con dulzura la mejilla amoratada del menor, pasando por su quijada, hasta que llegó al cuello y vió una marca rojiza que la hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Pero no le hizo saber al rubio que la había visto.

-no es nada, ya luego hablaremos de eso- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sin despedirse de nadie salieron de inmediato hacia la calle donde el descapotable del rubio los esperaba con Sai terminando de guardar las maletas, el auto no se encontraba frente al edificio sino más bien varios metros alejado de él, todos vestidos tal y como les había dicho Naruto, con boinas o gafas, o buzos pero vestidos disimuladamente ante todo, nadie llevaba más de una cosa encima para cubrirlos.

Una patrulla se estacionó de improviso frente al edificio del que hace un par de segundos acaban de salir, Sakura tembló pero la mano de Naruto apresando la suya logró calmarla un poco –tranquilos, suban- a paso lento para evitar problemas los cinco muchachos subían al carro mientras la policía varios metros atrás empezaban a allanar el edificio.

+++--+++

-¡Deidara-sempai!- Tobi entró agitado a la oficina ante las miradas de los tres presentes –ya llegaron al edificio pero no hay rastro de ellos, parece como si hubieran desalojado el lugar hoy mismo, no han dejado nada-

-¡maldición!-

-clámate Deidara- el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad y se puso la leva que reposaba en la silla –Tobi envía refuerzos al aeropuerto, lo más seguro es que hayan escapado algún lugar pero no perdemos nada con intentar ubicarlos-

-enseguida- Tobi asintió y se marchó, mientras Deidara e Itachi empezaron a caminar dispuestos a salir camino al aeropuerto

-yo voy con ustedes-

-tú no tienes nada que ver con esto Sasuke-

-no te lo estoy preguntando- y sin esperar algún reproche por parte de su hermano mayor Sasuke salió de la oficina dispuesto a salir por su auto.

+++--+++

+++-FB-+++

_Zabuza camino con tranquilidad por su casa con una taza de té en las manos y observando con gusto a los que habitaban junto a él la cómoda residencia –entonces cuando alguien sufre una quemadura antes que nada debes hacer esto ¿entiendes Sakura-chan?- escuchó la paciente voz de Haku mientras la pelirosa asentía emocionada por aprender aquello que tanto le apasionaba, sonrió y continuó con su camino._

_-¿Cómo vas con el control?- el pequeño castaño levantó la cabeza con el entrecejo arrugado _

_-he unido todos los cables en diferentes combinaciones y con ninguna funciona ¿podrías darme una pista Zabuza-san?-_

_-no- la tajante respuesta por parte del mayor hizo que el castaño hiciera un puchero –tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta sino nunca aprenderás- el castaño bufó regresando su atención al control en sus manos y el mayor tan solo sacudió los cabellos castaños del niño._

_-ya termine- un serio pelinegro lanzó el grueso libro en la mesa más cercana, orgulloso sobre todo_

_-¿todo el libro Sai-chan?-_

_-no me digas así, y sí ya lo termine- Zabuza sonrió y se colocó en cunclillas para quedar a la altura del niño –pues muchas felicidades eres muy inteligente Sai-chan-_

_-¡te dije que no me dijeras así!- el pequeño infló sus mofletes y Zabuza rió un poco –además tan solo es un libro de inteligencia espacial cualquiera idiota puede con esas tonterías-_

_-pues en mi habitación hay uno de inteligencia numérica ¿te atreves? Te doy dos días para que lo termines-_

_-echo- el pelinegro sonrió y estiro su mano –si lo termino en dos día nos llevas al parque de diversiones- _

_-echo- estrecharon sus manos y el niño se alejo corriendo y con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que Zabuza siempre les había inculcado es que nunca pensaran de manera uniforme, ellos deberían permanecer juntos. Siguió caminando hasta el patio y observó a un agitado Naruto golpear su sacó de boxeo lo cual provocó una risa en el mayor puesto que el saco era siquiera dos veces más grande que el ojiazul._

_-vas muy bien Naru-chan- el niño giró sorprendido y se abrazó a Zabuza con una sonrisa _

_-¡muy pronto seré tan fuerte como tú!-_

_-eso me va a alegrar mucho ¿has visto a Ino?-_

_-encontró un libro de postres de Haku-san y dijo que quería practicar, Haku-san le dijo que hiciera todo menos usar la cocina por lo menos hasta que el llegara a vigilarla-_

_-ya veo…-_

_El timbre resonó en la casa por lo que Zabuza caminó junto a Naruto hacia la sala donde un sonriente Haku les abría la puerta a los invitados –bienvenido Sabaku-san- saludó al hombre pelirrojo de imponente presencia –Iruka, Kakashi ¿Cómo han estado?-_

_-perfectamente- Iruka les devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaban en los sillones, Kakashi pasó una mano por los hombros del castaño y este le sonrió, para nadie era un secreto la relación que ese par tenían._

_-pues les presentó a nuestro hijos- los cinco chicos se acercaron orgullosos de saberse hijos de alguien después de tantos años –Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Ino y Naruto- Haku arregló los cabellos del rubio y los niños hicieron una leve reverencia mientras Naruto miraba a los tres muchachos junto al hombre pelirrojo_

_-son unos niños muy lindos, pues estos son mis hijos Temari, Kankuro y Gaara- igual que hicieron los otros niños estos hicieron una leve reverencia._

_-¿Naruto por que no llevas a los niños Sabaku a jugar al patio?-_

_-si-_

_Los niños caminaron tranquilos hacia el patio mientras los mayores se enfrascaban en su conversa, una vez fuera Temari se sentó en una silla que había junto a una pequeña mesa y Kankuro permaneció en una de las paredes mientras que Gaara era jalado de una mano por Naruto –buenos ya sabes nuestros nombres, es un gusto conocerte Gaara-chan- el pelirrojo asintió pero el rubio continuó hablando –nosotros ayudamos a nuestros papas, cuando vamos al parque nos acercamos a la gente diciendo que estamos perdidos y la gente siempre dice que Naru-chan es muy lindo-_

_-no lo creo, nosotras somos más lindas- hablaron al unísono Ino y Sakura por lo que el rubio hizo un puchero_

_-ustedes son niñas, no cuenta. Yo soy el niño más lindo-_

_-en tal caso ese sería yo- _

_-¡mentira Kiba!-_

_-Naruto tiene razón-_

_-¿ves? Sai me apoya-_

_-yo soy el más lindo- Naruto infló los mofletes mirando molesto al pelinegro y una ligera sonrisa adorno los labios de Gaara_

_-yo creo que Naru-chan es el mas lindo- Naruto se sonrojó ante las palabras del pelirrojo y el resto de los presentes a excepción de los hermanos Sabaku rodó los ojos_

_-gracias ¿y que hace tu papá?-_

_-nuestro papá es un Narco- Kankuro se acercó tranquilamente a los menores decidiendo junto a Temari a unírseles en su particular charla, por alguna razón aquellos niños les caían bien_

_-¿narco? ¿Qué es eso?- Naruto miró a sus cuatro amigo pero todos negaron al no saber que significaba_

_-Narcotraficante- aclaró Temari –que vende, distribuye y compra drogas- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo_

_-Zabuza-san dice que las drogas son malas-_

_-nuestro papá también- habló Gaara._

_-papá siempre dice que las drogas son para perdedores pero que es un buen negocio. Por eso el no consume por que debe estar en sus cinco sentidos para las negociaciones, claro que él esta seguro de que nosotros no sabemos nada, pero nosotros más que enterados de todo- los cinco niños pensaron que era normal que Temari y Kankuro lo supieran se notaba que eran mucho más grandes que ellos, siquiera les llevaban unos cinco años o más –escuchamos que sus padres trabajaran para el nuestro-_

_-¿en serio?- Naruto sonrió olvidando la conversación anterior -¡así podremos vernos más seguido y ser amigos!-_

_+++--+++_

_Las semanas habían pasado y la amistad con los Sabaku se había hecho cada día más fuerte, en aquel momento Anko los cuidaba mientras que el resto de los mayores se encontraban quien sabe donde, Temari les enseñaba a las niñas como maquillarse mientras que Kankuro jugaba junto a Kiba y Sai con un balón de fútbol. Gaara se acercó a un extrañamente tranquilo Naruto que se encontraba frente a la ventana -¿Naruto, estas bien?- el rubio pareció despertar de sus pensamientos ante las palabras del pelirrojo y sonrió._

_-si Gaara, es que siento una opresión en el pecho- dijo el niño agarrando con fuerza su camisa –solo quiero que lleguen Zabuza-san y Haku-san- un auto se estaciono frente a la casa y Naruto sonrió pero aquella sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver bajar solamente a un apurado Kakashi, venía con manchas de sangre en el cuerpo y una especialmente grande en el brazo -¡Anko-san!- grito de inmediato logrando que la castaña saliera de la cocina._

_-¿Naru que sucede?- la puerta de la casa se abrió y un herido Kakashi hizo aparición -¡Kakashi! Te dispararon, vamos tengo que curarte-_

_-no hay tiempo- el peliplateado lucía afligido –toma a los niños tenemos que irnos-_

_-¿que? Pero ¿Haku, Zabuza e Iruka?- el hombre desvió la mirada y Anko tapó su boca con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente –no puede ser-_

_-hubo un tiroteo y… ¡Anko no hay tiempo, toma a los niños y vámonos!-_

_En pocos minutos Anko y todos los niños salían de la casa seguidos por un Kakashi que sostenía en uno de sus brazos a un iracundo Naruto que gritaba que el no se marcharía a ningún lado sin Haku y Zabuza. Kakashi mordía su labio inferior por el dolor que le causaba su brazo pero aún más por no dejar escapar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir al recordar la imagen de Iruka caer a su lado sin que el hubiera podido hacer algo._

+++-FB-+++

Naruto sacudió levemente su cabeza con aquellos recuerdos rondándole en la cabeza, giró en una esquina desplazando el auto con más rapidez de la acostumbrada. Luego de eso el carácter de Naruto no había vuelto a ser el mismo, tener la esperanza en tus manos y perderla de aquella manera tan abrupta y cruel no era fácil. Su vida había vuelto a dar un giro inesperado en contra de su voluntad. Nuevamente había perdido a personas que amaba, por eso no iba a permitir que le pasara lo mismo con sus amigos.

Se habían ido a vivir al extranjero por unos años con Anko y Kakashi, los hermanos Sabaku también se habían ido pero tenía entendido que a Estados Unidos. Desde ese día no los había vuelto a ver. Y ahora estaba ahí, miró por el retrovisor a los muchachos un poco apretados en la parte de atrás, Kakashi, Anko, Kiba y Sai, mientras que Ino y Sakura se encontraban sentadas a lado de él, frenó de improviso cuando divisó la entrada del aeropuerto casi rodeada por la cantidad de patrullas de policía que había.

Se bajó del auto mirando el lugar por completo y casi hasta pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón con violencia, todo no podía acabarse aquí, no así. Una mano lo jaló del brazo y el giró dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera –vamos muchacho- observó a un hombre completamente desconocido jalarlo a él y a sus amigos mientras los sacaban del auto y otro par de hombres sacaban las maletas, pasando desapercibidos por todos los policías puesto que ellos estaban a varios metros de distancia, lo único que relajaba a Naruto es que estos hombres obviamente no eran policías.

+++--+++

Sasuke miró por uno de las paredes echas de vidrio moviendo constantemente la pierna, la imagen de Naruto no dejaba de pasar por su mente, y su imaginación mostrándole a cada segundo momentos en los que agarraban a Naruto de forma brusca y luego lo encerraban en la cárcel por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, lo preocupaban. Pero no tenía por que preocuparse por ese vulgar ladrón. No tenía. No debía. Pero estaba preocupado.

Bufó molesto consigo mismo y abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al divisar como llevaban a un muchacho aparentemente rubio y a otros chicos hacia una furgoneta metiéndolos dentro de la misma mientras otros hombres guardaban unas maletas, esa gente obviamente no era la policía, se acercó al ventanal disimuladamente para poder observar mejor, miró a su hermano y a Deidara. Reprochándose así mismo por ser tan idiota salió del aeropuerto sin decir nada, agarró su carro y aprovechando que la furgoneta todavía no arrancaba. Salió detrás de la misma intentando pasar desapercibido.

Sabía que nadie más los había visto se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los divisaran, pero algo le decía a Sasuke que ese rubio era Naruto ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? De seguro si hablaba los hubieran podido atrapar… pero el no quería eso. Sasuke lo único que quería en esos momentos era hablar con Naruto. Aunque no supiera de que. Estaba traicionando a su hermano, se estaba traicionando a si mismo y por alguien quien seguramente no lo merecía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

+++--+++

-¡maldición!- Naruto sintió la furgoneta arrancar y alzó la cabeza molesto, miro a sus amigos igual de confusos que él y diviso a todos aquellos hombres sentados en diferentes asientos, observó a un castaño que aparentemente leía en uno de los asientos y a una mujer sentada junto a él mirando hacia la ventana –miren no se quienes sean ustedes y la verdad no se si agradecerles o no pero…-

-que mal agradecido Naruto… que pena que ya no te acuerdes de los viejos amigos-

-aunque hay que decir que no ha perdido la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado-

El hombre y la mujer a los cuales Naruto aún no podían verle la cara hablaron tranquilamente pero la sorpresa en los rostros de Kakashi y Anko lo intrigó –tengan todo listo, llegamos en unas dos horas- una voz de alguien que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto llamó su atención girando de inmediato mientras lo veía cerrar el celular -siempre es un gusto volver a verte- el muchacho giró y sus ojos agua marina se cruzaron con los azules del rubio quien abrió su boca sorprendido –hola Naruto-

-Gaara…-

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

_Bueno… no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado hasta aquí… en fin espero que les este gustando la historia por que ya esta por terminar, mil disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews y mensajes son muy importantes, hasta el proximo capi!_


	6. Descaro

"Estoy Solo como tú, te invito a estrenar la luz mañana. No te quiero para Desarreglar La Cama**"**

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**CAPITULO 6: **Descaro

"**Es un descarado por tener belleza"**

El celular comenzó a sonar y los tres niños se miraron –hay que hacer lo que nos dijo Naruto-niichan- los tres muchachos apagaron los celulares y comenzaron a abrirlos para poder sacarles los chip casi de inmediato. Observaron los celulares ahora apagados y volvieron a compartir miradas un poco extrañados con todo. La noche había caído y aquellos niños aún tenían en mente lo sucedido hace unas horas.

+++-FB-+++

_-¡Naruto-niichan!- un castaño alegre se acercó al departamento de aquellos muchachos junto a sus amigos -¿se van a mudar?- preguntó al ver como todos sacaban unas cuantas cajas y maletas_

_-si, nos tenemos que ir de viaje-_

_-pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada nii-chan? ¿Por qué tan de repente?-_

_-fue de improvisto- Naruto les sonrió a los tres niños y agito sus cabellos –los vamos a extrañar mucho-_

_Konohamaru, Udon y Moegui agacharon la cabeza entristecidos mientras Kiba y Sai compartieron una mirada entristecidos por dejar a los niños, después de todo se habían encariñado con la convivencia puesto que de vez en cuando ellos los iban a buscar –Naruto por que nos les dejamos un recuerdo- la voz de Sakura llamó la atención de los presentes mientras veían a Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña cajita en las manos._

_-tienes razón- Naruto tomó la caja entre sus manos y se las ofreció a los menores quienes sonrieron a modo de agradecimiento –para que nos recuerden-_

_-pero… Naruto-niichan son sus celulares. Son muy caros-_

_-lo sabemos, por eso quiero que te los quedes, siempre dijiste que te gustaban estos celulares-_

_-pero-_

_-solo acéptenlo muchachos-_

_Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara mientras veían con gusto los celulares en sus manos, la más alta tecnología del momento entre sus dedos –tan solo quítenle los chip lo más pronto posible, pueden comprar unos para ustedes vendiendo el que les sobra, pero estos números deben perderse ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-si- los tres niños hablaron al unísono y se marcharon hacía al departamento donde vivía Konohamaru justo a un lado del de los muchachos_

+++-FB-+++

-¿creen que esto tenga que ver con que la policía haya allanado el departamento de mi nii-chan?-

-no lo sé- Moegui mordió su labio inferior –pero todo esto es muy raro-

-¿y ustedes creen que cumplan su promesa?- un pequeño silencio se formó en el lugar y los tres agacharon la mirada sin olvidar las palabras del rubio justo unos minutos antes de que se marchara, Udon miró a Konohamaru esperando una respuesta por parte del castaño que era quien conocía mas a Naruto.

-Nii-chan no miente, él lo prometió y lo hará- la voz firme de Konohamaru sorprendió a sus amigos

-pero… mi duda también es ¿nosotros los seguiremos?- Moegui miró a sus amigos, Konohamaru asintió de inmediato, y aquello no la sorprendió Konohamaru siempre había sido muy apegado a Naruto, y cuando unos segundos después Udon también asintió ella tan solo suspiro –entonces creo que yo también lo haré- las palabras del ojiazul aún rondaban en su cabeza.

#_puede que me tome tiempo, pero yo regresaré por ustedes, no importa como, pero los llevaré conmigo. Claro… solo si ustedes así lo quieren. Lo prometo._#

"**No tiene casi nada pero le gusta la vida cara. Y a mi me gusta él…"**

Sasuke había apagado las luces de su carro y hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no seguir muy de cerca al auto frente a él que tampoco tenía las luces encendidas, y era obvio puesto que estaban escapando, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era la silueta de la furgoneta gracias a la luz de la luna. El lugar estaba sumamente alejado llevaban siquiera dos horas conduciendo y Sasuke empezaba a juzgarse la razón de haberse ido solo sin decir nada. El carro giró en una entrada extraña y se detuvo. Si los continuaba siguiendo se darían cuenta.

-demonios- se bajó del carro y miró a la furgoneta alejarse lentamente, aquello ya no era camino pavimentado, era solamente tierra y conducir por ahí era muy peligroso, además de que lo podían descubrir

-¿señor?- un muchacho castaño llamó la atención del Uchiha quien giró para verlo subido en su bicicleta -¿esta perdido?-

-no, pero podrías hacerme un favor-

-si está en mis manos, si-

Sasuke sacó su billetera y le entregó un par de billetes al muchacho que de seguro no pasaba de unos quince años –véndeme tu bicicleta- el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido

-es mucho dinero ¿está seguro de que quiere dármelo todo?-

-si ¿la vendes?-

-de acuerdo- se bajó de la misma y sonrió con gusto al ver la cantidad de dinero, siquiera el triple de lo que en realidad valía su algo vieja bicicleta –eh… ¿se va a ir por ese camino?-

-si-

-no se lo recomiendo- Sasuke enarcó una ceja y el muchacho continuó hablando –ese camino solo lleva a una parte, a la enorme mansión Sabaku. Son una familia muy respetada por esta zona puesto que como verá todo por aquí es tierra y la mayoría somos de bajos recursos y las únicas mansiones son de los millonarios que poseen muchas tierras a su favor y el resto pues vivimos en pequeños lugares, ellos son muy amables y nos dan trabajo, pero también son peligrosos- Sasuke lo miró confuso –todo el mundo dice que esa familia ha obtenido su dinero de una manera no muy legal que digamos y desde hace bastante tiempo-

-al grano- apresuró el Uchiha, algo le decía que tal vez Naruto no estuviera en problemas sino más bien que se tratara de sus amigos

-hacen enormes fiestas y siempre llegan camionetas de las caras incluso de la policía, pero todo el mundo dice que los Sabaku tienen comprados a casi toda la policía, van mucho a los puertos y… para mí que son narcotraficantes- Sasuke rodó los ojos y se subió en la bicicleta murmurando un 'gracias', lindas amistades tenía el rubio, aunque en realidad no sabía por que aquello lo extrañaba. A este paso sabía que los alcanzaría pronto el camino estaba echo de tierra para una furgoneta era difícil pasar, pero para una bicicleta como esa era mucho más fácil, además de pasar desapercibido de cierto modo.

"**Se cuanto me ama, se que sueña conmigo, pero amanece en otra cama"**

-no lo puede creer…- un susurró salió de los labios de Naruto antes de acercarse al castaño y levantarle la cara al igual que a la rubia a su lado -¡Kankuro, Temari!- aprovechando que los dos hermanos estaban juntos el rubio los abrazó con fuerza

-¡Naruto basta! Llevas haciendo eso cerca de dos horas- todos dentro de la furgoneta rieron y el rubio sonrió, aún sin poder creérselo.

-¡Gaara!- debido a que el pelirrojo se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto lo abrazó por la espalda

-ya Naruto… Kiba tiene razón nos estas abrazando desde hace dos horas-

-esto es por el tiempo sin verlos- todos volvieron a reír y la camioneta se movió debido al camino

-¡auch! ¿Cuánto falta?- se quejó Ino mirando por la ventana y sonrió al notar unas luces alumbrando una imponente mansión

-precisamente ya llegamos-

Bajaron con tranquilidad del lugar y Naruto estiró su cuerpo al igual que sus amigos sin agradarle demasiado estar tanto tiempo sentados, para cuando los hermanos Sabaku bajaron de la furgoneta la sonrisa de todos los presentes se amplio –no nos veíamos desde que éramos unos niños- Temari camino con tranquilidad acariciando la mejilla de Kiba –es obvio que han pasado muchos años, se ven muy apuestos- sonrió con sinceridad mirando a cada uno de los menores, ya no quedaban rastros de aquellos niños que una vez conoció.

-lo mejor será que entremos- Gaara movió un poco su cuello y casi de inmediato pudo sentir a Naruto a su lado conversando como si nada en realidad le importara, como si hace un rato no hubieran estado a punto de atraparlos, había extrañado aquella parte despreocupada del rubio. Vio de reojo a Kakashi y Anko conversar con Temari mientras el resto de los muchachos conversaban con Kankuro

-te extrañe Gaara- el pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos y cuando vió la sonrisa de Naruto supo que en realidad lo había extrañado demasiado.

"**El dinero le robo su corazón"**

La agitada respiración de Sasuke rompía a bocanadas el casi profundo silencio a varios metros de la dichosa mansión que le había mencionado aquel muchacho, no había excesiva seguridad seguramente por la confianza que tenían los Sabaku en aquella gente que obviamente estaba agradecida con ellos, y si era verdad lo de la policía entonces tampoco había demasiado peligro, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar y Sasuke lo sacó casi de inmediato con temor a que alguien más lo escuchara.

-¿se puede saber en que demonios estas pensando?- la voz de su hermano lo sorprendió un poco, aunque en parte era algo que ya se esperaba

-Itachi-

-cállate Sasuke ¿de verdad creías que no íbamos a notar que de repente te desapareciste? Mas te vale no moverte demasiado por que hay muchos carros detrás de ti, en pocos minutos llegaran hasta ese punto y todo se acabara-

-no lo hagas-

-no eres quien para darme ordenes Sasuke que no se te olvide, así como se te olvido que ese rubio es un criminal- la llamada Itachi se cortó casi de inmediato pero Sasuke no lo pensó demasiado apagó el celular y se bajó de la bicicleta intentando ingresar a los terrenos de la fastuosa mansión. Era cuestión de segundos para que la gente de su hermano llegara y el necesitaba encontrar a Naruto no le importaba como.

"**Las mentiras le desarmaron el alma"**

-creo que iré a darme una ducha- Sakura movió su cabeza un poco y se levantó del sillón del mismo modo, cansada pero relajada al igual que sus amigos perdiéndose entre una de las cuantiosas habitaciones que había en la mansión dejando tranquilamente a Naruto y Gaara, disfrutando de aquellas comodidades que no tenían desde hace varios años, cuando lo habían perdido todo

-¿en que piensas?- la voz de Gaara logró sacar de sus pensamientos a un callado Naruto que se mantenía con la mirada fija en el jardín.

-en nada en especial- giró para observar al pelirrojo y este le ofreció un pequeño vaso con whisky sabiendo que el rubio lo necesitaba

-Sabaku-san- un hermosa pelinegra se asomó por las puertas –tiene una llamada urgente- la manera en que Gaara arrugó el entrecejo logró preocupar a Naruto quien prefirió no separarse de él mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos, pero antes de poder acercarse al muchacho una sombra en el jardín logró llamar su atención.

-¡demonios!- giró para ver a Gaara y como este lucía molesto, giró una vez mas al jardín y cuando su mirada se encontró con la oscura de Sasuke su corazón logro detenerse por varios segundos ¿Cómo lo había seguido? ¿Habría traído a la policía? –Llama a todos y diles que vengan de inmediato- nuevamente giró para ver a Gaara y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Segundos después ya todos estaban dentro del salón una vez más y Naruto no podía dejar de ver de reojo al Uchiha.

-no se como pero la policía sabe que estamos aquí, preparen lo que puedan que nos vamos-

-yo…- Naruto interrumpió el movimiento de la mayoría que parecía querer irse de ahí lo más pronto posible -necesito tomar un poco de aire- a pesar de que todos se dirigieron miradas confundidas ninguno dijo algo, salió del salón a un paso un tanto apresurado sin notar la mirada molesta de Sakura

-preparen las cosas de Naruto- Gaara volvió a hablar y todos se movilizaron de inmediato.

"**Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición"**

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- el grito de Naruto se perdió entre los grandes árboles que hacían decoración al gran jardín y cuando Sasuke sonrió el rubio supo que algo no andaba bien

-¿Por qué no mandaste a los de seguridad?-

-quizás por la misma razón por la que tu no me has mandado a encarcelar cuando has tenido la oportunidad- por unos segundos el silencio se apoderó de ellos, hasta que Naruto desvió la mirada.

De cierto modo el saber que Sasuke se encontraba aquí a pesar de que la policía venía en camino algo le gritaba a Naruto que él no era el responsable de ello ¿pero que quería? Se suponía que no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera era conciente de por que lo había seguido, después de aquella noche Naruto tenía la esperanza de no volverlo a ver, una pequeña corriente de aire movió sus cabellos y sintió que lo único que necesitaba era huir, huir muy lejos de ahí, pero sobre todo muy lejos de Sasuke.

-vámonos- Naruto observó con atención como Sasuke frente a él estiraba su mano –vámonos de aquí Naruto- la mirada que en ese momento le mostró el Uchiha fue de cierta manera suplicante y ansiosa, Naruto tan solo observó aquella mano como si en realidad dudara entre tomarla o no

-no puedo- las facciones de Sasuke se paralizaron, no es que esperaba que el rubio se lanzara a sus brazos de repente pero por lo menos esperaba que aquella intensidad que él sentía fuera mínimamente correspondida –no puedo dejarlo todo, simplemente no puedo- Sasuke entonces lo comprendió, lo vió ahí tan cerca de alejarse de su vida, de desaparecer por completo -Ellos son mi familia y tú no podrías vivir mi ritmo de vida- el ruido de una furgoneta encendiéndose llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿de que estas hablando?- Sasuke se acercó un paso a un inmóvil Naruto que ahora tan solo miraba el suelo

-yo no podría sobrevivir en tu mundo por que medio mundo me está buscando, y tú no soportarías la manera en la que yo vivo. Es todo-

-no, no es todo-

-no, sí lo es- nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio alcanzó a tomar un poco de aire –nos conocimos tan solo por coincidencia, no le des más importancia a esto Sasuke-

El ruido de la furgoneta moviéndose un poco robó la atención de ambos jóvenes por un par de segundos -Naruto…-

-…y venir conmigo implicaría ponerte en contra de tu familia. Tú y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos-

-¡Naruto!- aunque Sasuke tan solo permaneció con su mirada puesta sobre los ojos de Naruto pudo divisar como a lo lejos se acercaba una pelirosa corriendo -¡vámonos!- sus ojos negros enfocaron los verdes de la muchacha que lo observaron con fijeza unos segundos antes de tomar la mano del rubio quien lo miró con aprensión antes de girar y marcharse corriendo junto a la muchacha, apretando la mano de la pelirosa, mano que Naruto no había querido darle a él.

"**Yo nací para quererlo aunque se valla"**

-¿Quién era él?- Naruto apresuró el paso pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no amedrentaría la pregunta de Sakura –respóndeme-

-era un trabajador de Gaara-

-no lo era-

-¡no era nadie Sakura!-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Naruto nunca le había gritado, no a ella, subieron a la furgoneta casi de inmediato notando como la mayoría se encontraban algo nerviosos y agitados, pero en esta ocasión quien conducía no era un trabajador de Gaara, sino Kakashi -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-la policía viene en camino, en momentos difíciles, decisiones difíciles Naruto- admitió Gaara antes de que Kakashi arrancara a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"**Esta vida es muy corta, te cobra y te paga"**

-¡es que no se que paso con tu cordura Sasuke!-

-ya Itachi, ya lo entendí- Sasuke giró molesto mirando a cualquier parte mientras veía a la gran cantidad de gente desplazarse por todo el lugar, podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de Deidara e Itachi sobre su espalda, pero ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en aquello. Hace pocos minutos que muchos refuerzos habían llegado y varios habían tomado distintos caminos en busca de la dichosa furgoneta.

La lluvia mojaba con fuerza su ropa y cabello #_Tú y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos_# volvió a cerrar los ojos al recordar el rechazo del rubio, él no estaba acostumbrado a aquello y la verdad es que dudaba estarlo algún día, se suponía que Uchiha Sasuke conseguía todo lo que quería entonces ¿por que Naruto no lo quería a su lado? -¡Deidara!- el intercomunicador del rubio sonó y Sasuke giró casi de inmediato mirando con cierto temor las siguientes palabras de aquel hombre.

-dime ¿los encontraron?- un sonido molesto se escapó del intercomunicador y la lluvia no ayudaba

-si… pero… demasiado…- Sasuke por unos momentos se alegró de que no se alcanzara a escuchar bien, pero al mismo tiempo temía por que esa lluvia a cada momento se volvía cada vez más violenta

-no te escuchamos, la señal está fallando procura hablar con cuidado-

-¡van demasiado rápido!- habló en seguida el hombre previniendo que en cualquier momento se cortara la comunicación –no se pude ver el camino- Deidara arrugó el entrecejo y por la mirada de Itachi, Sasuke por unos momentos pensó que se les podrían escapar -¡DEMONIOS!-

Se escuchó un ruido espantoso y cortante acompañado de otro que indicaba un auto frenar con brusquedad, una explosión alertó a todos y por unos segundos sintieron el suelo temblar, el humo no se hizo esperar logrando que todos subieran a sus respectivos autos hacía el lugar de donde provenía la explosión. Sasuke tan solo permaneció inmóvil escuchando a lo lejos las indicaciones de aquel hombre que aun se escapaban entrecortadas –la furgoneta cayó por un precipicio… no se puede ver nada… por la explosión dudo que halla sobrevivientes…-

"**En mi cartera guardo su foto desgastada. Es mi mayor fortuna y mí desdicha"**

-…y luego de haber pasado cerca de un año de aquella gran persecución que montó la policía para encontrar a la famosa banda 'dulces sueños' la cual acabó con la muerte de los cinco muchachos, dos adultos que los ayudaban y tres reconocidos narcotraficantes la policía ha decidido repartir los bienes encontrados a las personas afectadas- Sasuke acomodó la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón dentro de su apartamento y soltando un suspiro mientras veía a la conductora continuar hablando como si nada más importante pasara en el mundo.

Tomó entres sus manos la billetera que permanecía sobre sus piernas y la abrió sacando de una de las comparticiones una pequeña foto, un rubio de ojos azules se mostraba en ella sonriendo levemente, con la misma sonrisa con que lo había conocido –un año…- susurró vagamente sin despegar la mirada de aquella imagen ¿se había enamorado? Sasuke se hacía esa pregunta constantemente, pero prefería nunca responderla, en este punto de nada servía. Aunque era casi ilógico enamorarse de alguien como Naruto. La última vez que lo vió fue cuando rechazó su mano, tomando la de Sakura quien solamente lo llevó a la muerte.

Lanzó la foto a los lejos, como lo hacía cada noche sintiendo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo –idiota ¡idiota Naruto! Si hubieras tomado mi mano no hubieras muerto- acalló su respiración agitada y se enojó consigo mismo por permitir que aquello continuara doliendo igual que hace más de once meses

-en otras noticias la desaparición de los tres niños: Konohamaru, Udon y Moegui sigue preocupando a la policía, a una semana de su desaparición, fuentes nos informan que habrían observado a los niños irse voluntariamente con un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello negro, pero nada es confirmado aún-

Apagó el televisor cansado de oír noticias y camino a su habitación con paso tranquilo y dejando que el poco frío de aquella noche lo abrazara. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a hablar con Itachi y no es que lo culpara de la muerte del rubio como seguramente debe estar pensando el Uchiha mayor, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos de ver a una de las personas de las que Naruto tanto huía.

"**Sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vallas"**

Dejó caer su cuerpo con cuidado y cerró los ojos estirando sus brazos, dejó que el silencio lo llenara de paz, paz que fue interrumpida por el sonido constante de su teléfono, lo dejo sonar durante varios minutos, pero la insistencia de aquella persona en llamarlo logró que descolgara el teléfono -¿aló?-

-hola Sasuke- el menor de los Uchiha se sentó de inmediato con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, reconocía esa voz… por supuesto que la reconocía.

-¿Na…Naruto?-

-que bueno que me recuerdes- la risa del Uzumaki lejos de molestar a Sasuke lo llenó de un gran alivio, tenía preguntas, tenía muchas preguntas pero no se atrevía a hacer alguna -¿Qué te parece si me guardas este secreto?-

-Naruto…-

-solo llamaba para desearte… dulces sueños Sasuke-

El constante sonido que indicaba que Naruto le había colgado lo hizo sonreír, había sido una simple llamada, una escueta llamada que ni siquiera había durado medio minuto, pero los mínimos segundos y las casi escasas palabras de Naruto lo acababan de regresar al mundo. Aún sin salir por completo de su estupor dejó el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado y amplio su sonrisa. Un Uchiha nunca sonríe abiertamente. Pero hoy Sasuke estaba solo, hoy a Sasuke no lo vigilaban, hoy Sasuke se sentía verdaderamente feliz, hoy tenía una verdadera razón por la que sonreír después de casi un largo año.

Sin explicaciones, sin respuestas… sin Naruto.

Por primera vez Sasuke se sentía feliz.

#_Dulces Sueños… Sasuke_#

"**Yo sé que no olvidaras aunque te vallas"**

**+++-FIN-+++**

"Voy a contarte hasta Diez. **Uno** es el sol que te alumbra, **Dos** tus piernas que matan, somos **Tres** en tu cama. El **Cuarto** viene después, **Cinco** tus continentes, **Seis** las medias faenas de mis medios calientes. **Siete** son los pecados cometidos, suman **Ocho **conmigo, **Nueve** los que te cobro. Más de **Diez** he sentido. 

Si esto no es **Felicidad** que baje Dios y lo vea, y aunque no se lo crea esto es Gloria**"**

_Bueno hasta que llegué al final solo espero que no intenten matarme. _

_Primeramente quiero disculparme por el tiempo en el que he demorado, y en segundo lugar quería aclararles que este final lo tenía planeado desde que se ocurrió la idea del fic y lo escribí, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado por que tal y como lo dije no sería muy extenso._

_Como verán cada vez que yo termino un fic utilizó la canción que me inspiró a escribir el fic, pero en esta ocasión fueron tres: 'Iluso' de Ricardo Arjona, 'La Descarada' de Reyli Ibarra y 'Morena Mia' de Miguel Bosé. Obviamente las canciones no están completas por que hubiera sido demasiado si las ponía y por eso puse los fragmentos más significativos en torno al fic._

_Espero nos encontremos en algún otro fic y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora, siempre es muy importante, me despido de todos ustedes con un fuerte abrazo._

_NeSLY._


End file.
